Talon and fang
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: The girls grew up together and during the war they had helped the boys, but the boys never found out who they were. Now they have. Anything can happen
1. They meet

Damia - "The third story I've started today. Tiring. Any way, I thought you all might like it. It's a bit more lighthearted than most of them. I like it. Oh well, just read and review,"

Wren - "And I'm feeling left out, so I'll say the disclaimer,"

Damia - "Or I can have Duo give me a back rub while Heero gives you one, and have Quatre do it,"

Wren - "I definitely like that idea better," Damia snaps fingers and everything is set up.

Quatre - "Damia does not own GW or SM,"

  


  


  


** How They Met **

  


Five girls sat inside the small orphanage on L2. They were playing a game that involved piling a bunch of sticks in a pile, and then pulling them out one at a time. When the pile collapsed, the person to pull the last stick lost. A tall man came in.

"Hotaru," He called. The youngest of the girls, a little child who looked about 6, turned at the voice.

"Yes daddy?" She asked.

"I have some special news for you and the other girls," He said with a smile.

"Do I get to ring the bell?" She asked with a large grin. The man nodded and she ran over to the wall and pressed a button. A noise like forty chiming bells sounded and soon about thirty children had piled into the large room.

"Hello kids," He said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. Tomoe," They chorused.

"I have some special news for you," he started, "I know you all like to have your own rooms, but now you're going to have to share. There was a fire at the Holliwell Orphanage on the other side of the city. We have offered to take in a few of the new people. I would like to have one of you children room with one of the new ones. Everyone will have to share, I am sorry," He said.

"Mr. Tomoe, it's all right. They're all in the same boat as us, they need a flop, and we got the roof. We might as well let them stay. Heck, even if we have to share a room, we're a lot better off than if we were running the streets," A little girl with a brown ponytail and emerald green eyes announced.

"Thank you Makoto, does anyone else have anything to say?" He asked. No one moved, "are you sure," A little girl with long dark hair raised her hand.

"When are they gonna be here?" She asked.

"In about two hours, I suggest you start picking up your rooms," He said. He walked out of the room and everyone split into their own little groups.

"Our rooms are already clean," A little blonde girl said with a yawn.

"But we all have bunk and one of yours is covered in stuffed animals and the other is a mess because you sleep in it Minako," Makoto said.

Hey, we wont be able to have sleep overs in each others rooms now," Another blonde cried.

"Usagi, it's not as bad as all that," A girl with blue hair said with a smile.

"Yeah Usa, Ami's got a point. Would you rather have kids like us sleep on the street so we can have over nights, or would you have a kid share your room so that they have a roof over their heads?" Rei asked.

"Point taken," She said with a sigh.

"We all should clear out half our dressers and closets, and the other bunk," Ami said.

"And now the sleep overs will have to be in my room," Hotaru said with a smile. They all took off for the hall they had rooms in and started to take care of everything.

The bell rang again as the girls were hall sitting in Ami's room. They walked into the big room and sat.

"The kids should be here in a few minutes," He said, "I have a list of kids and ages, you'll be sharing them with all sorts of people. Boys will be with boys, girls will be with girls, but the ages are going to be a bit off. He looked at the list again as the door bell rang. "Hotaru, go lead the teacher and the kids here please," He said with a smile. She scampered off to the door. "All of you kids on this side of the room," Dr. Tomoe said, pointing to one side of the room. They all moved obediently and waited a few moments for Hotaru to come back. 

"Hello Mr. Tomoe," A tall woman with blonde hair said.

"Hello Miss White, please have your children sit on that side of the room. Hotaru, come stand beside me," Miss White gave him a worried glance and did as he instructed.

"Kids, please stand over here," She said. Once they were standing Mr. Tomoe took over.

"All right children, you will be sharing a room with one of my students, I have made a list, and I would like both of you to come to the middle. The kids who have been here longer will lead you to your room," He looked at the list.

"Makoto Kino, and Haruka Tenno," Makoto walked out as a girls with sandy blonde hair and teal blue eyes did. They looked each other up and down, and then nodded. Makoto started to walk and Haruka followed her, a duffel bag in her hands.

"Ami Mizuno, and Setsuna Meiou," Ami ran a hand through her dark blue hair and walked out. There was a tall girl with dark green hair coming as well. Ami smiled and beckoned her to follow. 

"Derek Williams and Mamoru Chiba," A tall kid with light brown hair and brown eyes walked out as a kid with jet black hair and blue eyes did. They walked out together.

"Minako Aino and Michiru Kaiou," He said. Minako walked out and so did a girl with teal hair and eyes. They smiled and Minako grabbed the girls hand and started to walk away without a by-your-leave. Usagi and Rei both groaned at the girls actions.

"Usagi Tsukino and Fran Jackson," Usagi walked out and so did a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Usagi smiled and motioned for her to follow.

"Rei Hino and Jill Jackson," Rei walked out and so did a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Rei shrugged and nodded her head slightly before walking. The rest of the kids were sorted and went to their rooms. Mr. Tomoe nodded to his daughter and she smiled before scampering off to check on her friends. 

"Who is that one?" Miss White asked.

"That's my daughter, Hotaru," He said with a smile.

"Where is her mother?"

"She died in birth,"

Hotaru ran down the halls and turned into Fantasy Avenue. The kids had named all of the halls and painted pictures on the doors. Each bedroom had a mailbox of sorts in the Library that had the 'address' on it. For instance, Hotaru was in Gemstone Lane in the Black Panther room. So her mail box was in the top row, and said 'Black Panther' above it. She needed help to get what she needed, but she had her own room. The other people in her hall were the cook, the five teachers, her dad, and three other rooms that were used for guests. 

The first door on the right was Emerald green with a dragon on it. Hotaru knocked. It was opened by Makoto's new roommate Haruka.

"What do you need squirt," She asked with a smile.

"I was looking for Makoto," She said with a smile.

"Alright then," Haruka gave her another smile and then opened the door a bit wider.

"Hey Makoto," Hotaru said, flopping onto the bottom bunk.

"Hey Hotaru," Makoto said from in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm making everything neater," Makoto said.

"Why?" 

"because it was messy,"

"You do realize that we're children and we're supposed to be messy, right?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't see you complaining when I help you clean your room," Makoto said with a laugh.

"I'm not complaining, merely stating a fact,"

"well a child I may be, but I don't like messes," Makoto said.

"You are so weird," Hotaru said.

"I know," Makoto agreed,

"Oh well," Hotaru turned to the other girl in the room, "I'm Hotaru Tomoe," She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Haruka Tenno," Haruka shook the little girl's hand.

"I feel really short in this room," Hotaru said.

"It could be because Makoto's tall and I'm twelve," Haruka said.

"That would do the trick," Hotaru agreed.

"We're gonna take down the top bunk and put them on either side of the room, you need to move," Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Hotaru hopped off the bed as Haruka and Makoto started clearing the floor. She went across the hall to a yellow door with fairy on it and knocked.

"Heya kiddo," Minako said with a smile. She opened the door wide and gestured for Hotaru to go through. Hotaru went in and sat down, watching the other girls fold her clothes and put them in the dresser.

"Michiru, this is Hotaru, hotaru, this is Michiru," Minako sat on the bottom bunk and looked at them both.

"Hello Hotaru," Michiru said with a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Michiru said with another of her sweet smiles.

"Whoa, you talk like Ami," Hotaru said with a surprised look.

"Who is Ami?" Michiru asked.

"Another of our friends," Minako said with a smile.

"She's really smart," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I hope that I can be construed as smart," Michiru said.

"Yup, you're just like Ami," Hotaru stated.

"What exactly does that mean?" Michiru asked with a laugh.

"It just means that you're gonna use words that me 'n' Usagi 'n' Minako wont understand," Hotaru said with a nod.

"Hey," Minako cried.

"Just stating facts," Hotaru said with a shrug. Michiru laughed again.

"I'm glad I met you tow," She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go check on the other girls," Hotaru said. She left the room and walked across the hall. This door was blue with a unicorn in the middle.

"Hello young one," Ami's new roommate answered the door.

"Hello, you're Setsuna, right?" Hotaru asked.

"That would be correct," Setsuna said with a nod.

"Wow, you're really tall," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I'm fifteen," Setsuna said with a smile.

"You're really pretty to," Hotaru added. Setsuna blushed softly and opened the door a little wider.

"I take it that you are here to see Ami," She said.

"Yup," Hotaru moved past and went to stand behind Ami, who was on her laptop. (An - this is the far future, Laptops are to them like pencil and paper are to us,)

"Hello Hotaru," Ami said, not getting up form what she was doing.

"Hi Ami, having fun?" She asked.

"Damia Windsong has a new book out, I'm just ordering it," Ami said with a smile. (An - I know I know I know, I want to be an author _and_ a clothing designer, ^_^ everyone has dreams, )

"Cool, seem to be doing fine," Hotaru said with a nod.

"Worried?" Setsuna asked.

"Just making sure that my friends are ok with their new roommates," Hotaru said with a smile. Hotaru left the room to go to the red door with the fire bird. She knocked and a blonde girl answered the door. 

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru Tomoe, is Rei here?" She asked.

"Tomoe? Are you related to Mr. Tomoe?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked rudely.

"Because Rei is my friend," Hotaru said with another smile.

"Are you sure? She told me she's only using you to get to your father," The girls said, looking at hr finger nails.

"No, she's my friend," Hotaru said.

"Alright, hold on, I'll ask," The door closed and opened a few moments later.

"What did she say?" Hotaru asked, sure that Rei wouldn't have said anything.

"She says she's to busy to talk to you," The door was quickly shut in her face. Hotaru stood there, staring at the door for a few moments before moving to Usagi's door. It was pink with a golden brown griffin. She knocked. A girl identical to the other opened the door.

"Hello, is Usagi here?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" The girl asked.

"Hotaru," She said nervously.

"Hotaru Tomoe?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's me," Hotaru said, her face brightening a little bit.

"Sorry, She doesn't want to see you," The girl said.

"Did she tell you that?" Hotaru asked.

"well you se, me and my sister and Rei and Usagi were all talking, and they told us that you were annoying, but they couldn't say anything or you'd go crying to your dad like a baby," The girl said.

"What?" Hotaru asked, tears blurring her vision.

"Look kid, you're not wanted here," She said with a shrug. The door closed again. Hotaru took a step back and the tears started to fall from her eyes.

A lot of kids in the Lillian Tomoe Orphanage teased her and didn't like her. The girls said that it was because they were jealous of her dad. It confused her because her dad loved all of them and didn't single anyone out. Except maybe Hotaru, but those times weren't really special. She had grown up with all of these kids. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had opened an orphanage in her name and decided to run it. Most of the kids had been taken in at the beginning six years ago. Ami said that a lot of the kids were jealous because a lot of people had wanted to adopt Hotaru, but couldn't because she already had a father. Ami couldn't care less. She was one of the very few kids that liked living in the orphanage. Minako was always telling Hotaru that she was special and beautiful. She said that the reason a lot of people wanted to adopt Hotaru was because Hotaru looked like a china doll with her thin build and pale skin. Her purple eyes that seemed so old for such a young face and her dark hair helped make her look even more pale. She was an extremely delicate looking girl.

Right then Hotaru did resemble a China doll. She stood in the middle of the hall in a light purple sun dress that had lace straps and crystalline tears streaming silently down her cheeks. A look of utter dejection was on her face. A boy turned down the hall, he was tall with black hair and blue eyes. He came from behind her and called out. She turned, the tears still falling and she was still silent. She looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "Did you not get chosen for adoption?" She shook her head and sniffed lightly.

"No," She said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked. Her lower lip trembled as he squatted down in front of her to look in her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Nobody likes me 'cept Minako 'n' Ami 'n' Makoto 'cause I'm Mr. Tomoe's daughter," she cried into his neck.

"I'm sure that's not true," He said.

"Yes it is, I thought Usagi 'n' Rei liked me, but their new roommates said they didn't 'n' that they didn't even want to talk to me," She said, sobbing on his shoulder. He stood up with her in his arms. She hardly weighed a thing.

"I'll tell you what, you help me find my friends, and I'll bet all of them like you," He said with a smile.

"K," She said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hotaru, what's yours?" she asked with a sniff.

"I'm Mamoru,"

"Who're your friends?"

"Setsuna Meiou, Haruka Tenno, and Michiru Kaiou," He said.

"They're my friends new roommates," She said with a smile. She swiped her hands across her eyes.

"I have the right hall, right?" He asked.

"Yup, they're all in fantasy Avenue," She said with a smile.

"That's what my roommate said, but all he did was confuse me until I saw that where the halls connect there seem to be street signs," He said with a smile.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm on Safari street," He said with a smile.

"Who's your roommate?" she asked.

"Derek Williams," He answered.

"You're in the Lion room," She said with a smile. 

"That's right," He said with a smile.

"This is Setsuna's room," She said, pointing to the Unicorn door," That's Michiru's," She pointed to the Fairy, "And that's Haruka's," She pointed to the Dragon.

"Alright, let's go get all of them," He said with a smile. He knocked on Setsuna's first.

"Yes?" Ami asked, opening the door. She opened it the rest of the way.

"What's the matter Hotaru?" She asked.

"Nothing," Hotaru said, hiding her face in Mamoru's neck.

"Setsu," Mamoru called.

"Hello Mamoru, what's the matter with the young one?" She asked.

"I think we should all talk to these Ami, Minako, and Makoto people," He said with a frown.

"We should go to Makoto's room, she'll have the most space," Ami said quickly. 

"Then let's go," Setsuna said. Ami knocked on the green door. Haruka answered it.

"Hey guys," She said in surprise.

"We're going to have a meeting in your room," Setsuna said.

"I'll go get the other two. Ami dashed off to the other room. Soon they were all in the room. Mamoru told them what Hotaru said.

"I may not know her, but no one should feel unwanted," He growled.

"We like you," Michiru said with a smile. 

"Really?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"Everyone in this room likes you, and so do Usa and Rei," Minako said savagely.

"But they said," Hotaru started.

"I don't care what they said, come with me," Minako jumped up and walked down the hall, the others looking out the door with interest. Minako pounded on Rei's door. It was opened by an annoyed girl.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to know who you think you are," Minako said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The girl said.

"What did you tell Hotaru?" Minako asked.

"Hotaru? I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking to,"

"I doubt it, A pretty little girl, black hair, purple eyes?"

"Nope,"

"You Liar, you told her that Rei didn't want to talk to her," Minako accused.

"I wouldn't go calling people bigger than you are a liar pip-squeak. I could clean the floor with your face," The older girl said .

"Feel free," Minako said, taking a step back into the hall. Haruka and Mamoru started to go forward, but they were stopped by Makoto.

"Watch and learn," Makoto whispered.

"Listen little girl, obviously the brat just wants attention," The other girl said.

"And like I said, you're a liar," She said. 

"That's it, I may be new, but I don't let anyone talk to me like that," the girl grabbed for Minako, but she dodged. Minako hauled back her arm and hit the other girl square in the jaw.

"Where's Rei?" Minako asked calmly.

"She's not here," The girl said. She hit Minako in the shoulder and the smaller girls staggered slightly. The other girl hit Minako on the shoulder again and Minako fell. She stayed on the ground and let the other girl come close before planting both feet into the girls stomach and shoving as hard as she could. The other girl fell.

"Makoto, I'm tired of fighting now," Minako said as the other girls came forward and Minako stood with her arms crossed. Makoto dashed out and crouched into a fighting position in front of her friend.

"Go back to your room, and don't talk to Hotaru anymore," Makoto said.

"You're getting off easy," The girl said, backing into her room and closing the door.

"Time to deal with the other one," Minako said. The other came over before she knocked on the door. 

"That was rather surprising," Michiru said.

"Makoto doesn't like us to not be able to defend ourselves," Minako said with a smile.

"It's a good thing to know," Haruka agreed.

"Let's see what's going on here," Minako suggested. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Usagi. Rei was laying on the bottom bunk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked with a smile. Her silvery blonde hair up in two buns with long streamers trailing out the back and falling to her knees. 

"Hey guys," Rei said. She was looking at a comic, "Hotaru, I've got the newest addition to 'The Guardians' and I'm almost done you can read it next," She said, not looking up.

"Come one in, we were trying to get away from our new roommates, they're kind of weird," Usagi said, making a face. Hotaru jumped at her, wrapping her arms around the girls neck.

"You still like me," She said happily.

"Not if I die of suffocation," She said with a laugh. Hotaru loosened the choke hold around the other girls neck. 

"Why wouldn't Usa like you?" Rei asked, she glared at the other girl, "What did you do Odango Atama?" She asked. Hotaru jumped on the bed and hugged the feisty brunette.

"You like me to," She said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Your roommates were telling her something, and since we all know Jill and Fran Jackson, they're just causing trouble because they think it's fun," Michiru said with a frown.

"What did they say?" Rei asked with a frown.

"They said you didn't really like me and were only pretending 'cause you didn't want my dad not to like you," She said.

"And you believed them?" Usagi asked, hurt in her voice.

"I didn't think, it was upsetting," Hotaru said.

"She's only six baka," Rei snapped at the other girl.

"So," Usagi said with a pout.

"Oh Usa, I know you like me, I'm sorry," Hotaru wrapped her arms around the other girls shoulders. Usagi hugged her back.

"We'll see about this," Rei jumped off the bed and shoved through the full room. The rooms really weren't made to hold ten people, even if they were kids.

Rei walked over to her dorm and walked in the dorm. Usagi in quick pursuit. The door was closed and they heard shouting and a few thumps. Usagi came back out a moment later.

"What were the thumps?" Hotaru asked.

"Rei shoved Fran off her bed," Usagi said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"She said she didn't want it contaminated," Usagi said with a shrug. A few moments later Rei came out with two bags full and a red blanket with a firebird in the center.

"Usagi, Fran and I are switching rooms. I'll let the two of them poison each others minds," She moved off to Usagi's room and walked in. She came out with a still packed bag and walked back into the firebird room. She came out a few moments later with a lamp and some stuffed animals. She put them in The Griffin room and came back out.

"Let's go get a snack," Usagi said with a smile.

"Good idea," Mamoru agreed, They followed Usagi to the kitchen.

"Hi Burt," Usagi said with a smile.

"Now Bunny, you know the rules, dinner aint 'til 6:30," An old man with a receding hair line told her.

"I know burt, but I'm hungry now, and you know I'll eat everything you put on my plate," She said with a smile.

"Who are the others?" Burt asked, looking behind the tiny blonde girl.

"That's Setsuna with the green hair, Haruka with the blonde, Michiru with the aqua, and Mamoru's the guy," She said, not taking her eyes off the fridge.

"You all hungry?" He asked.

"I am," Mamoru piped up. There were negatives from the rest.

"Well now, how old are you?" Burt asked.

"13,"

"Well you're a growing boy, I'll give you that. Might as well give you two something to eat, Usagi would probably die if I didn't," He said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Usagi cheered. Burt went to the fridge and pulled out four bowl of rice. He put them on the counter in front of the kids and then added forks.

"You need to eat it in here," He said.

"Only Usagi and Mamoru are hungry," Michiru said.

"I know," Burt said with a smile. Ten minutes later Mamoru had finished his rice bowl and Usagi had finished the other three.

"What are we having for dinner?" She asked.

"Hamburgers, curly fries, and corn on the cob," He answered.

"How long 'til dinner?" She asked.

"You just ate three bowls of rice," Haruka said.

"You should see Usa eat when she's really hungry," Hotaru said with a laugh.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "And there ends the first installment of a story that I kinda like,"


	2. 6 years later

Damia - "ARGHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH,"

Solatina - "See, now she's all upset because you took away her concentration,"

Wren - "I did not,"

Solatina - "Yes you did,"

Wren - "DID NOT,"

Damia - "SHUT UP, I am reposting this chater, and this time it had bet goddamn well work!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Solatina - "I like this attitude,"

Wren - "She's scary,"

Damia - "Shut up and let them read chapter two already!"

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~* 6 years later

  


Over two hundred people stood in the cemetery for the Funeral of Fred Tomoe. He had died a week ago when a stray missile had hit a passenger transport. He and three others along with the two pilots, had been killed. War had been declared two days later.

His grave was next to his wife's. Lillian Tomoe had a large angel looking up at the sky, and Fred's was a small sculpture of a Lion watching over a flock of sheep. The inscription read, "_Loving and Loved, He was the lion watching over the lambs,_" The ten young people standing in the row closest all had tears streaming down their faces. The Hotaru's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. She was leaning heavily on the two next to her. 

After the funeral, the group went back to the orphanage. Hotaru went into her father's old room. It had a wizened old monkey on it. He had thought it was amusing. Hotaru cracked a small smile. The orphanage had a small trust that would keep it fine for the next two hundred years, not to mention the interest it would make. Everything else went to Hotaru except for a few select things that went to others. 

Her father had three cars. One was a red convertible that was being given to Haruka, one was a simple mini-van that would stay with the orphanage, and one was actually a motorcycle that was being given to Mamoru. Minako had been left a pretty painting that he had kept over his fireplace that had a mermaids playing in an underwater cavern. Ami had been left the sculpture of an owl and his lap harp. Makoto had gotten his collection of ancient daggers and a book of poems. Michiru had gotten his violin and his easel. Setsuna had gotten his camera and his pocket watch. Usagi had gotten a collection of vases. Rei got a paperweight that looked like a phoenix and a letter opener with a flame handle. Hotaru sat on his chair and let the tears fall.

"Hotaru, since I am now your legal Guardian, you are welcome to stay with me," Setsuna said with a smile.

"I know Setsu, I'm glad dad put you down as my Guardian," She said with a watery smile.

"We'll all miss him," Ami said, looking around.

"I know Ami," Hotaru said. She reached over and grabbed the blue haired girls hand. 

"So what about moving in with me?" Setsuna asked again.

"It wouldn't be fair to the girls to leave," Hotaru told her, glancing at the others. Michiru and haruka were now 18 and when they finished school in two months, they would find their own places and the rest of the girls were only 14 and still under the orphanages care. 

"Hotaru, we'll be fine. You should get away from here, it only reminds you of your dad. We all have each other," Usagi said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked. The girls nodded. A few days later she had moved all her things into Setsuna's flat. Two months or so after that, Michiru and Haruka graduated. They moved in with Setsuna as well. The new orphanage coordinator was a younger man by the name of Dan Metcalf. He was in his late twenties, had dark blonde hair, cruel blue eyes, and a thin mouth on top of a stocky, well muscled body. He watched every girl in the place carefully, and let the boys run roughshod over the entire compound. He tended to encourage rough and brutal behavior from the boys, and complete submission from the girls. The teachers were thoroughly cowed by the mans attitude and did nothing to stop him.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako protected the girls as best they could, earning them little favor in Metcalf's eyes. A year after the other two girls had graduated, Minako was beaten to a pulp by some of Metcalf's boys. Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto found out who the three boys were and returned the favor, then they called Haruka. Makoto and Usagi snuck Minako out in the middle of the night so that they could get her away from the place. With Haruka were Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Mamoru. They took one look at the battered form of Minako and decided to get the rest of the girls away as soon as possible.

"Who's been looking at these wounds?" Michiru asked in a shocked voice. Minako's entire face was bruised, as well as her legs and arms. They couldn't see her ribs, but the multiple cuts were unclean.

"Ami for the most part, but Ami's the one trying to look after all of the girls," Usagi said with a fierce glare.

"I don't want any of you there anymore," Setsuna said.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not. We were planning on leaving soon anyway. The only problem is the rest of the girls," Makoto said with a shrug.

"How many other girls are left?" Haruka asked.

"Not many, maybe ten besides Ami, Rei, Makoto, and I," Usagi answered.

"How many are hurt?" Michiru asked.

"All," Makoto said.

"They all need to get out of there," Mamoru said quietly.

"We aren't leaving until they do anyway," Usagi told him. He looked over at her, standing in the moonlight, her hair dancing on the wind, he expression fiercely protective and bashed down the thoughts that came into his mind.

"Alright then, how are we going to do this?" Hotaru asked.

"Every night from now 'til we are all gone, I want you to be here. We'll bring the girls in ones and twos. Ami, Makoto, Rei and I will be the last. The most seriously hurt will come first. Be here tomorrow at the same time, we have to go or we'll be missed," With that Usagi nodded and turned. She and Makoto twisted in and out of the shadows and disappeared into a low window. 

The next night Makoto and Rei brought out two girls. They were the twins that were only a year younger than Michiru and Haruka and had caused a few problems when they had first come. Now they had a few broken bones between them. Only Haruka and Setsuna were there this time. The night after that Usagi and Ami brought out a girl that seemed to be in a trance.

"What's the matter with her?" Michiru asked, horrified at the vacant look in the girls eyes. 

"Gang rape, she's in shock and Metcalf wont do anything about it. He said she only wants attention," Ami said angrily. Mamoru and Michiru took the girl and gently led her to the car as the other two slipped back inside the gates. The next two nights were vacant. None of the girls came out of the compound and there was a definite guard out. 

The third night brought definite reactions. Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Rei brought out five girls and took them to the car. All but Hotaru were waiting for them.

"You'll have to squeeze them all together. we can't risk another drop off. Metcalf got pissed," Rei said. All of the girls had new bruises and marks across their skin.

"The guard will be around in five minutes. Take these girls and go, take off, don't come back for three days or he'll know. Then we'll be waiting for you," Makoto said.

"He'll kill them, don't let them go back," One of the other girls pleaded.

"He can't hurt us that bad," Makoto said with a shrug.

"We'll only put up with it for three days," Rei said with a nod.

"Not to mention that he can't prove anything," Ami said with a grin.

"As long as no one sees us, we're fine," Usagi said.

"No, they'll get killed, he wont care," Another girl cried.

"Get in the fucking car," Usagi barked. The girl shut her mouth and meekly entered the car. Just as the girls started to sprint back into the compound, the guards started shouting. Usagi was in the front. She looked at her friends and then looked at the car. She turned and saw large lights searching the grounds.

"Three days," She shouted, before sprinting into the middle of one of the lights. The other girls stared in shock as Usagi fought off a few of the guards that had ben hired to 'guard' the compound over the last few months. They slowly backed up to the cars and looked at the others.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Mamoru growled.

"That she was going to save us all and be the fucking Joan of arc for the orphans," Rei said with an equally threatening growl.

"I hope they don't kill her," One of the other girls said.

"It's Usagi, they wont want to kill her, they'll want to torture her," another said.

"Will you kindly shut the hell up?" Ami shouted. They looked at the usually quiet girl and became mute.

"What did they mean?" Haruka asked.

"Well, they kind of get mad at us when we manage to ruin all of their plans," Ami said, hedging around a true explanation.

"You see, we just make life rather annoying for them, and gain pleasure from it, which tends to make them more annoyed," Makoto added.

"And for some reason, they are positive that it is we five heading the entire thing," Rei said.

"But in reality it is only we five that are doing anything," Ami said with a smile.

"Since we're not their, they already got Usagi, and Minako is already taken care of, Usagi might not actually be able to walk out of their in three days," Makoto said.

"So when are we going in?" Mamoru asked.

"Not right now," Ami said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"They are looking for the rest of us, so we wont be able to sneak in," She said. 

"Fine, back to my place, we'll take care of everything from their," Setsuna said. The next day they showed up and parked where they usually were. 

"Alright, we split into groups, Setsuna, you stay with the car. Haruka, you're with me, Mamoru, you're with Ami, and Michiru, you're with Rei," Makoto told them.

"We're all going in different ways," Ami said with a nod. The three groups moved out. They all managed to get into the building and into one of the girls' old rooms. 

"So where do you think she'll be?" Haruka asked.

"Punishment rooms," Makoto said with a nod.

"What are those?" Mamoru asked.

"You'll be seeing soon enough," Rei said with a nod.

"Where are they?" Michiru asked.

"Do you remember the old washing rooms, the ones behind the boilers to the west of the kitchens?" Ami asked. The three nodded, "Those are the ones," She told them.

"You could die of a heat stroke in those rooms, that's why we moved the wash room," Haruka said with a frown.

"And they're freezing cold in the middle of summer when all of the heat gets sucked into the other rooms," Rei said with a nod.

"Let's go," Mamoru said, standing up.

"Just remember that their might be a lot of people," Makoto warned. they all moved off, again taking different routes. Ami and Mamoru were first. They were happy to discover that no one was around except the guard who watched over it all. Ami gave him a swift blow to the temple with an ornamental iron work door jam. He slipped to the floor unconscious. 

Ami walked up to the only door that was locked, unlocked it, and opened it. (An- the locks are on the outside so that the people inside can't lock it) Usagi was hanging limply from a pair of chains that were holding her arms up. She had whip marks and bruises everywhere. Some of the lashes had blood oozing out. Mamoru grabbed her and held her so that the chains weren't straining her, while Ami looked at the locks and quickly ran out to get the keys from the peg on the wall. They unlocked the chains and Mamoru picked up usagi as the other two pairs came by. They took the girl and made their way out to the car.

Three days later, Setsuna and the others had already gotten rid of the other girls and sent them to different orphanages on different colonies. They were all sitting in her kitchen, drinking tea and coffee and talking quietly. There was a thump and a loud groan from the room they had put Usagi in and they all took off down the hall, Mamoru in the lead. They came in to find the girl in a bundle of blankets on the floor and a hand on her forehead. Mamoru leaned over and picked the girl up, putting her back on the bed.

"I feel like I was hit by a runaway freighter," she said.

"You've been passed out since we went and got you three days ago," Mamoru told her. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"That would explain the gaping hole in my stomach," She said, looking at them all hopefully. Minako smiled at her, the bruises having faded considerably.

'I'll go make you something," The girl dashed out.

"Makoto, unless you have been giving the girl lessons, I really don't want to be poisoned," Usagi said. There was a crash from the kitchen and Michiru groaned.

"We'd better go save the girl," Setsuna said with a sigh. That left Hotaru, Rei, and Mamoru with Usagi.

"You know, that was a really stupid stunt you pulled," Mamoru said.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Running into the light. You should have just run back to the car," He told her.

"But what if they had seen us all," She said.

"We could have run," He told her.

"Were you worried?" She teased.

"Yes," He answered seriously. Rei and Ami along with the other two, had known that Usagi had a crush on Mamoru for two years. They teased her quite a bit, but they could sense when friends were about to have dreams made true.

"Hey Usa, we'll go grab you some clothes from Hotaru's room, there has to be something that fits you," Rei said with a smile. She took the hands of Ami and a bewildered Hotaru and they left, closing the door behind them. Usagi craned her neck around and sent a confused look over to the door. She looked back at Mamoru.

"Did I miss something?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you did, so did I," He said with a shrug.

"why were you worried?" She asked after a moment.

"You could have been hurt," He said.

"You would have felt the same if the other girls had gone," She said with a shrug.

"Not to the same extent," He said quietly.

"Mamoru?" She asked as he leaned over her.

"yes?" He asked, his face inches from hers.

"Kiss me?" She asked in a hushed voice. He bent foreword and did as she asked. A few moments later they heard the door open and pulled back. Usagi blushed bright red as Haruka stared at them in shock. Michiru just shoved Haruka back and shut the door again.

"That was interesting," He said. Usagi frowned.

"Did I do badly? I never kissed anyone before," she said with a groan. He laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"So I was the first person to kiss you huh?" He asked. She looked up at him through lowered lashes.

"Yes,"

"If I have it my way, no one else will ever kiss you again," He told her. He bent over her and kissed her again. This time when the door opened, they didn't break apart, instead Usagi put her arms around his neck.

"Go Usa," Minako shouted.

"We'll leave you two alone," Makoto said, then the door closed again.

  


That night, everyone was sitting on the floor, or in chairs in the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Minako asked.

"We help the gundum pilots," Usagi said with a nod.

"What? Where did that come from?" Rei asked.

"Metcalf is a high official for Oz. He's using the orphanage as a front, but he's also training the boys to be Oz soldiers," She told them.

"So why don't we just leave, why help the gundums?" Makoto asked.

"Because, I don't want Metcalf and his cronies to win," She said.

"And how do you propose we do this?" Haruka asked.

"We do what we've always done, we fight, we hide, e sneak, we steal, and we give aid," Minako said with a smile.

"We've never stolen," Ami said with a frown.

"Ok, taking food from the fridge may not be stealing, but taking secret papers from Metcalf's office is," Rei said with a smile.

"How do we go about this?" Hotaru asked.

"We fly by the seat of our pants and hope to god we don't die," usagi said with a smile.

"We need a plan, but this could work," Mamoru said with a smile.

  



	3. 5 years later

Damia (yelling) - "STOP BAITING EACH OTHER!!!"

Wren (quietly) - "Sorry Damia,"

Solatina (with an innocent look while she's flipping throu a magazine) - "you should be sorry, it's not nice to twist things that other people say around so that it sounds sick and depraved,"

Wren (angrily) - "That's what you were doing to me,"

Damia - "Here we go again,"

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~ 5 years later

  


The girl looked in her rearview mirror and laughed. The idiots were trailing so far behind it looked as if she wouldn't have to worry to much. She turned put a CD in. Halfcocked 'Drive Away' came over her speakers and she turned it up as loud as she could and flipped off the cars behind her as she slammed her foot on the accelerator and sped off still laughing. She pulled the Blonde wig off her head and tossed it onto the road. She cracked her neck and turned suddenly onto a dirt road that the little Ferrari she was in definitely wasn't made for. She felt the little car bump and heard a few noises that were certainly not good. She sped down the road anyway and came out about a three miles behind where she had left the idiots that passed for authority on the colony. She sped up a little more and headed for home.

Thirty minutes later she reached her place in the city and pressed the button that opened the flytrap as she and her 'family' called it. She slowed down and slid through the rows of cars to the repair section and parked. Her music still blasting. She turned off the engine and everything suddenly went quiet. She grinned as she stepped out of the car. Her black leather boots with the silver buckles clicking on the cement. She walked up to a little office that was on this side of the garage and pounded on the window. She was wearing black leather flares that rode low on her hips and she had a black leather belt with the jolly roger for a buckle. She was also wearing tight black cropped tank top with the jolly roger in the middle of it. Her long dark hair with it's violet highlights was french braided so that she could fit the wig over it. An old man opened the door to the little office and smiled at her.

"Hello Mistress Rei, just get in? I suppose you tore up the Ferrari?" He asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Yes to both questions Monty," She said walking in. He opened a drawer in a file cabinet and pulled a file from it.

"Where on the list?" He asked.

"Put it at the end, it's not important just yet," She told him. He opened another drawer and put the file in the very back.

"Well at least you and the other girls keep us busy fixing the cars," He said with a smile.

"You know you enjoy it," She told him with a smile. She left the office and walked to a door that wasn't to far away. She climbed the stairs and went through a door at the top. She was now in one of the largest mansions on L4. She walked down the hall and knocked on a specific door once before opening it. She smiled at the other girls sitting their and sat in the last seat.

"How did the mission go?" A tall woman with long deep green hair that was half up in a bun asked.

"It was absolutely fine Setsuna. As far as I know they haven't even discovered that anything is missing," She said with a grin.

"Then why were you late?" a girl with long blonde hair that reached her ankles asked.

"Well it seems that the authorities were a little upset with the speed I was going and didn't like it when I proceeded to outdistance them. It wasn't anything bad, stop worrying so much Usagi," She said with a smile.

"I can't help but worry about all of you, when you go out," She cried.

"No one can stop us and you know it," A girl with auburn hair that was kept up in a ponytail told her.

"That's exactly what Mamoru said Makoto," Usagi told her with a glare.

"Mamoru died because he was an idiot," A girl with chin length black hair and purple highlights answered.

"I know that Hotaru, but at the same time I worry," Usagi told her.

"I suppose that the guys and us get to take care of the Ferrari tomorrow?" Another blonde girl asked. This one had long sunny blonde hair that hung straight to her waist. It was pulled out of her eyes with a red bow.

"What do you think Minako, she came in here looking like the cat that drank the proverbial milk," A woman with Aqua hair that fell to her shoulder blades in smooth ripples told her with a grin.

"You said something along those same lines when I came in Michiru," Hotaru said with a grin.

"I got a kiss when I came in," Another blonde woman, this one with short sandy hair cut like a boys.

"Considering that you're sleeping with her, that's not an overly large surprise Haruka," Rei said with a smile.

"I was just commenting," Haruka said with a shrug.

"Gloating is more like it," Michiru said with a smile.

"Where's the disk?" a girl with dark blue hair and glasses asked.

"Here you go Ami," Rei said tossing the disk to the girl. She caught it and put it in front of her on the table. 

"When do you suppose they'll notice it's gone?" Minako asked.

"Not until morning at least," Haruka answered.

"Then let's go celebrate," She said with a smile.

"You know, for a grease monkey you sure like to act like a girly girl," Haruka said with a grin.

"You know, for a girl you sure like to act like a boy," Minako retorted.

"Can I help it if I enjoy girls throwing themselves at my feet?" she asked.

"You had better try," Michiru told her with an arched eyebrow.

"When you are around nothing can compare," Haruka told her with a grin.

"And when she's not?" Usagi asked in a teasing tone.

"Why, the women that throw themselves at me are sweet balm to my wounded ego but no competition to the thoughts of her," Haruka answered.

"Good answer," Ami said with a smile.

"Only the truth," Haruka said with a grin. She put an arm over Michiru's shoulders.

"An even better answer," Rei said with a grin.

"I don't think you should go out celebrating just yet," Setsuna told them, "Apparently the preventors are coming to L4 tomorrow in order to take a look at all the thefts that have been happening," 

"They actually had the gall to call the Preventors?" Hotaru said with a laugh.

"Yes they did," Setsuna said with a smile.

"That's a first," Michiru said with a smile.

"They actually called the preventors?" Minako asked, still dumbfounded.

"Damn, and I thought I had balls," Makoto said with a grin.

"This is extremely amusing," Ami said with a smile.

"Maybe we should drop off the stolen items to the preventors," Rei said with a smile.

"That's an interesting thought," Setsuna said thoughtfully.

"Breaking into the Preventors base to drop off stolen items? are you crazy?" Usagi asked.

"You don't have to break in. We can mail them or something," Rei said.

"I think we should deal with this tomorrow," Michiru said with a yawn, "Haruka has a race in two days and she doesn't need to lose more sleep," 

"We'll deal with this in the morning," Setsuna agreed. They all left to go to their own rooms.

  


Wufei sat and looked out the window. He was now 21 and a valued member of the Preventors. He had managed to convince the other pilots to join as well. They were all brothers really. Wufei may not admit it, but he respected each and every one of the other pilots and would give his life for any of them.

Quatre couldn't do a lot as the president of Winner corporation, but every now and then they called on him to help. As an ex-gundum pilot he was extremely good at what they did. He also donated a lot of money to the Preventors as well as letting Wufei and the others use his mansions when they needed to. 

Trowa had joined easily enough, although he did a show or two with the circus on his vacations and was still friends with all of them. He enjoyed working with everyone. Now and then Wufei got to work with the Silencer, but not often.

Heero had declined at first, instead he had opted to try and live a normal life. He had quickly found out that the normal life didn't work for the perfect soldier. Heero joined the preventors and had been working with them ever since. 

Duo was a different story entirely. Duo had a contract with the preventors, but instead of being an agent, he worked as an engineer. They had discovered that he was an absolute wizard when it came to mechanical objects that weren't computers. He may not be able to hack as well as Heero, but you give him a paper clip and tinfoil and he could make a jeep that hadn't run in ten years purr like new. 

The five of them were called together every now and then for jobs that no one else could handle. As the infamous gundum pilots they were the hero's of both Earth and the Colonies, but they tried not to think about that annoying factor.

Wufei shook his head and cracked his neck. He stood up and looked at his watch. They should be arriving on L4 soon. He half hoped that whatever the problem was it would be a hard enough case to bring in at least one of the other guys. He looked at the three men that he would be working with. They weren't paying any real attention. 

After they had landed, they were greeted by the L4 division of the Preventors, and ushered into cars.

"Well Mr. Chang," The head of operation, Lee Wu, started, "As you already know. There have been an appalling amount of thefts from large corporations for the last few months. We can't seem to make head or tails of the situation on our own," 

"Well, it seems to me that you need to lay a trap," Wufei told him.

"We've tried that sir, it doesn't work," Wu told him.

"According to my files, everything that was stolen was business related. Future plans to upgrade their business's and things of that sort. If you've laid plans like that and nothing leaked, then why haven't they taken the bait?" Wufei asked.

"We're not sure sir. We have noticed that whoever is doing this doesn't seem to have a pattern, there's really nothing we can do," The man said.

"Please stop whining like a child, it is quite aggravating," Wufei told the man.

"Sorry sir," Lee said.

"They haven't hit Winner Corporation yet, have they?" Wufei asked thoughtfully.

"No sir," The man answered.

"Alright then," Wufei smiled at him, "I think I have a plan," He said with a grin. They reached the offices quickly and Wufei jumped out. He climbed the stairs two at a time and had someone show him the office he was to use. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair. He put his briefcase down on the table and took out all of the files in it. He opened the door and grabbed a mail carrier that was going by.

"Hello boy, can I have your help on something?" He asked. The boy nodded, "How old are you," 

"16 sir," The boy said with a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes sir, You're Wufei Chang sir,"

"Would you do me a favor?" Wufei asked.

"What is it sir,"

"I need an assistant and You probably know your way around," Wufei said.

"Better than most Mr. Chang sir," The boy said.

"What's your name?"

"Rusty Morrow sir," The boy said with a smile.

"Alright Rusty, consider yourself promoted after you finish delivering what you have in your hands. This is my office until I leave," 

"yes Mr. Chang sir," The boy said with a large smile.

"My name is Wufei, I'm not that much older than you," wufei said with a nod.

"Yes Wufei sir," He said with a nod. He took off and was back ten minutes later. Wufei had charts and information spread out all over the table.

"Rusty?" He asked.

"Yes Wufei sir?" He answered.

"Just wufei when no one else is in here. I need lots of push pins and tell who ever is in charge that I need copies of all the information they have on the thefts," He said.

"No problem Wufei," Rusty said. He left the room. A few minutes later Lee came in.

"Who gave you the authority to upgrade a mail carrier to a personal assistant without my authorization?" He demanded.

"I should probably explain that because you needed to call me for help it is now my jurisdiction, not yours. I am quite a lot higher in rank than yourself," Wufei told him without looking up from the papers he was looking at, "Now if you would please let the boy do whatever he needs to do. And coincidentally, I wouldn't do anything to upset the boy. I pulled him in here while he was on an errand," Wufei told him.

"But, but," The man sputtered.

"I need things done quickly and efficiently. I make it a habit of taking boys from the mail room to be my assistants in places I'm not familiar with. They tend to know the buildings better than most," Wufei told him, "Now get out," He heard the man leave and shook his head. He started pinning certain papers to the cloth walls and then sat down in front of a hand pad. Rusty came in with a stack of papers and looked to Wufei.

"Put them on the table and take a seat. Do you have any idea where the phone is?" Wufei asked.

"This is a conference room sir. Its in the wall between the windows," Rusty pointed. The room was large and oblong. It had two long walls that were covered in cloth like a cubicle, one of the smaller walls was completely made of windows and looked over the city, while the other had two floor to ceiling windows with a black wall between.

"Do you know the code?" Wufei asked.

"Sorry sir," Rusty told him.

"Go tell one of the secretaries that I need the codes for the hand pad in this room," He commanded. The boy ran out and was back a few minutes later with a sheet of paper and tape. He handed both to Wufei wit a questioning look.

"She told me you'd know what to do with the tape," He said curiously. Wufei cracked a smile and taped the paper onto the table in front of the hand pad. 

"Good," He said. He still believed that women were lower than men, but he didn't say anything unless it was to the woman he was talking about. He typed in the codes to open the screen and they were faced with a screen about 3 ft square. Wufei pressed the dial button and the pushed the one of the few numbers he bothered to memorize. It clicked and a woman appeared on screen.

"Winner Corporation, Mr. Winner's office," She said in a bored tone. She was painting her nails. She had dark blonde hair in a bun on top of her head and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Holly, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Heero came to visit and my brothers new secretary quit. I offered to fill in," She said with a smile. 

"Can I talk to Quatre?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. He's been in a meeting with a stuffy old man for over three hours an has been trying to politely make him leave for ever half that time," She gave him a grin, "I'll put it in as an emergency," Her face was replaced with a picture of all five gundums and the Quatre's face was their.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Winner sir, there's been an emergency," Wufei said in a serious voice.

"Alright, hold on," Quatre said, a worried look came into his eyes, "I'm sorry sir, but there has been an emergency, make an appointment with my secretary for a future appointment," Quatre told someone they couldn't see. They heard a door close and then Quatre looked back at the screen.

"What's the emergency Wufei?" He asked.

"Apparently you were being held captive by a crotchety old man," Wufei said in a serious voice.

"You talked to Holly," He said with a smile.

"A strange secretary," Wufei said with a nod.

"What do you expect, she's a professional dancer," Quatre said with a shrug.

"At least she isn't phased by Heero or Trowa," Wufei said with a grin.

"So what is it that you need?" Quatre asked.

"I'm on L4. Apparently there have been quite a few thefts of late," He told him.

"I know, Security has been doubled at my buildings and plants," Quatre said with a nod.

"Well, I want to lay a trap. There doesn't seem to be any pattern to the way the thieves are playing, so I figured if we show them a large enough bone, they might just go after it," Wufei explained.

"And you want me to be the bone?" Quatre said with a smile.

"That was the thought," Wufei nodded.

"In that case, why not," Quatre agreed.

"That easily?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"I haven't been to L4 in over a year. You haven't been there for longer, someone ought to let the servants know that you're still allowed their. You're rooms will be ready for you tonight. I'll call the servants. You know where it is, right?" Quatre asked.

"If I get lost I ask for directions," Wufei answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Quatre said with a smile. The link ended and Wufei started looking at the papers in front of him.

  


"They sent Wufei Chang here to figure out who we are?" Rei asked with a smile. It was 11 pm and they had just found out the information.

"Dude, we rate," Haruka crowed.

"Nice," Hotaru said with a smile. 

"I'm not so sure you guys should be so happy about this," Usagi said worriedly.

"Calm down Usa, nothing bad is going to happen," Michiru told her.

"I think we should put a little damper on the missions though," Setsuna told them seriously.

"What? That is so not cool," Hotaru muttered.

"They are going to have some sort of trap set up for us," Ami commented.

"I'll bet it will have something to do with Winner Corporation," Minako said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"I'll bet they still think we're moving in random patterns to," Makoto said with a smile.

"Of course they don't, they haven't brought the other pilots in on this, which means that they don't think we're to hard a quarry. Because of this they don't think that we'll be using any patterns different than the obvious, but since we are not using the obvious patterns then we aren't using any patterns. Not to mention the fact that they've probably been told that it is females doing the dirty deeds and since it is_ Wufei,_ He won't believe that females will be doing anything that will require more than the usual amount of thought processing," Ami announced.

"He's about to have his head pulled out of his ass," Rei said with a smile. Hotaru stood up with Rei.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"We're going to make sure that the rest of the pilots find out," Hotaru told her.

"We'll be back later, don't wait up," Rei said with a grin.

"Which cars are you taking?" Makoto asked.

"The '65 GTO and the '79 Charger," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I'll have spots for them when you get back," Michiru called as the girls left the room.

"Sometimes I worry about you three," Ami said, shaking her head at Haruka.

"What? I'm not going with them," Haruka cried. Ami raised a brow.

"You would be if you didn't have a race tomorrow," She answered.

"True," Haruka said. She swaggered out the door.

The other two girls were making their way through the massive number of cars in the garage. Rei walked over to the Dark Green Charger. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of bright red ballet slippers and a pair of red yoga pants with a red tanktop. Hotaru went to the Black GTO and grinned. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a pair of dark purple ballet flats, a purple yoga pants, and a skin tight long sleeved cropped top. They took off the license plates and got in. 

They took off at a high speed toward the L4 division of the Preventor building. They parked behind some bushes and got out. Rei strapped a fanny pack on and turned to watch Hotaru hook a messenger bag over her shoulder, then they both put rags over their faces, Hotaru's was purple, Rei's was red. They nodded to each other and ran silently up to the building. Most of the people working had gone home hours ago. A few were still their, but none of them were on the floor the girls needed to get to. Rei gave Hotaru a hand signal and Hotaru nodded. Rei cupped her hands and Hotaru stepped onto them. She gave her a boost onto a low ledge that someone used for flowers. Hotaru pulled a device out of her bag and put it against the window. In a few moments, a large hole was cut into the middle of it. She crawled through it and stepped back so that she could lean over and give Rei a hand. Rei was up in a few moments. They nodded to each other and took off out of the room. The ran down the hall and up to the stairs. They walked up the stairs, careful to keep their faces from facing the camera's. Usually they took out all of the camera's but they wanted to get this done quickly. The raced up the steps and through the door they needed. Four picked locks later they were in the proper area of the building.

Hotaru gave Rei a signal and Rei nodded. They walked into the conference room that they had found Wufei to be using and destroyed all the camera's. They looked around the room in amusement. Hotaru laughed out loud when she noticed the list of what was stolen. She pulled two pairs of gloves out of her bag and handed the red pair to Rei. she pulled on the purple pair and picked up a pen. She wrote false across nineteen of the twenty three papers on the wall. She then wrote returned across the others. She picked up a paper and wrote a quick message.

W_ufei_

_We may be thieves, but we aren't liars. Most of what these people told you we stole is false. The few that were true, were returned to the company. Maybe you should find out what it really is that we stole. We would give it to you if the disks hadn't already been destroyed. While you're at it, ask them what they did with our calling cards._

_Sincerely,_

_Talon & Fang _inc.

  


Rei gave Hotaru another hand signal and Hotaru nodded. She pulled a few pictures out of her bag and put them on the clean table. Rei pulled out a walkie-talkie and set it to a certain frequency. Then she pulled out nine bugs, each a different color, and set them up around the rooms. Rei smiled and took the device Hotaru had used earlier and used it on one of the window panes that gave a view. Hotaru pulled a drawing out of her bag that was of a Panther and a Phoenix and taped it to the window before climbing out of the whole. They put the circle of glass back in and fused back into place. They were nine stories up standing on the ledge. Rei looked over at Hotaru and grinned. Hotaru nodded and pulled two grappling hooks out of her bag. She sprayed something from a squirt bottle on them and handed one to Rei. They hooked them onto a miniature crossbow that Hotaru had brought and Rei shot it three stories higher to the roof. They each grabbed a rope and held on, sliding down carefully. The rope ended about a story and half up from the ground. Hotaru shrugged and dropped, landing in a roll. Rei did the same. They took off at a light jog and climbed into the cars. They reached their home without a problem and went to sleep.

  


Wufei walked into his office seething in anger. Someone had broken into the building the night before and had apparently left him a message. He had been called early and asked what he wanted to be done. He had told them to leave everything alone until he got there. 

He looked around. There was a banner across one wall. It said '_maybe Girls aren't as useless as you think Chang_' There was a note on the table. He read it. He looked up at the wall. In purple marker someone had written Either True or False across ever paper. Five pictures were on the table. One of each pilot by his gundum. The pictures had little mustaches and things drawn on them. He looked around some more. It was nine am. Quatre should be coming in soon. He called Quatre's ship phone.

"Hello?" Quatre answered.

"Hello, it seems that I had a visitor or two last night. They left some interesting information behind," Wufei told him.

"Enough to tell us who they are?" Quatre asked.

"Someone we've heard of before a few times," Wufei told him.

"Oh?" Quatre asked.

"They are female," Wufei told him. Quatre put a hand up to cover a grin.

"OH?"

"Yes,"

"We landed two minutes ago. I'm in my Limo and headed to the building. Don't move anything, I'll take a look," Quatre hung up. 

"Rusty?" Wufei asked of the boy who had just come in.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Bring two cups of tea in here and a cup of whatever you prefer," Wufei said.

"Sure Wufei," He left and looked at the window. There was a newly fused circle of glass in the middle of one of the panes and two lines hanging down. He shook his head. A few minutes later Rusty came back with a pot of tea and three glasses. He set them on the table.

"A whole pot?" Wufei asked.

"It's better for keeping the tea warm instead of letting it get cold," Rusty told him. Wufei's phone beeped. He answered it.

"MR. Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner says you are expecting him," A woman told him.

"Yes, send him in," a few moments later Quatre came in, followed by Abu, one of his Maguanacs. 

"This is rather amusing," Quatre said looking around.

"I thought they disbanded or something along those lines," Abu said in surprise.

"So did we, apparently we were all wrong," Wufei said. 

"But there are only two on this card," Quatre said.

"I noticed, and If I remember correctly it is Mars and Saturn," Wufei said with a nod.

"They helped us in the past," Quatre reminded him.

"They managed to know exactly where we were at all times and not even the doctors knew who they were," Wufei growled.

"They left their calling cards and gave us valuable information," Quatre said.

"They did it all illegally," Wufei snapped.

"It saved us all more than once," Quatre said.

"It is still illegal," Wufei snarled.

"I think we're going to need extra help with this," Quatre said.

"I'll make the call," Wufei said. He typed in as Rusty stared at them both open mouthed. A woman answered.

"What is it Chang?" She asked.

"Mistress Une, we have discovered who is behind it without the need to use Mr. Winner as bait," he growled. Une raised a brow.

"And who is it?" She asked.

"It is Talon & Fang, inc. " He told her with another growl.

"That is interesting," She said with a smile.

"What are your orders ma'am," He asked.

"I want all of you pilots to find the girls and bring them to me," She said.

"Yes ma'am," He growled.

"And Wufei," She asked.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked,

"Don't kill them. I want you to get a hold of the boys. Duo's some where on vacation, Heero is on assignment but has his communicator, and Trowa is on another vacation," She cut off the call and he turned to Quatre.

"I'll call them," He sat down and typed in Trowa's communicator.

"Hn," Trowa answered.

"Hello Trowa, we need your help on something," Quatre told him. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"It has to do with Talon & Fang, inc. " Quatre told him.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"They've been stealing things from large corporations and we have to catch them and bring them to Une," He told him.

"Where?"

"We're on L4,"

"So am I, I will be at the building shortly. Do not let Wufei destroy anything," Trowa hung up and Quatre called Duo.

"Wassup?" He asked. His braid was swinging behind him, rock music was blasting, and there were loud banging noises in the back ground.

"Hello Duo,"

"Q-man, good to see you," He said with smile.

"You're being called on a mission," Quatre told him with a smile.

"You're smiling, it makes me worried. I could understand someone else smiling over that. You usually get upset when something gets that bad," He said suspiciously.

"Braided baka," Wufei commented.

"Always Wu-man," Duo said cheerily.

"Well the only problem here is that these thieves that we have to catch are better than the usual," Quatre said.

"Really?" Duo was now interested.

"We've dealt with them before," Quatre said.

"Why weren't we called to get them before?" Duo asked.

"It's Talon & Fang, inc. Duo," Quatre said with a smile.

"Where are you?" Duo asked.

"L4, Preventor Base," Quatre answered.

"Man, I'm leaving on the fastest thing I can find," He said excitedly. He hung up and Quatre smiled at Wufei.

"Time for the perfect soldier," He typed in the code as Trowa came through the door with three police officers looking at him fearfully.

"He's expected," Wufei called. He gestured for Trowa to close the door. 

"Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Yes?" Heero asked.

"You've been ordered to abort your mission and get to L4," Quatre said.

"Why?"

"Talon & Fang inc. are back and Une wants them delivered," Quatre told him.

"Finally, something worth while," Heero said. He hung up and Quatre laughed.

"He's coming out of his shell, that's for certain," He said.

"Talon & Fang?" Trowa asked. he looked around the office in amusement.

"Of course," Quatre said in amusement. Rusty looked at the two with round eyes.

"Oh yeah, This is our assistant Rusty, Rusty, these are Trowa and Quatre," Wufei introduced.

"Hello," Quatre said kindly as Trowa nodded.

"Alright, we all know it's useless to dust for prints, but we might as well make some of the common monkeys busy," Wufei said. Quatre pulled out a chair to sit and smiled.

"I think I found a gift," He said. He held up a walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello out there, we were wondering when you would find that," A female said over the intercom. 

"Who is this?" Wufei asked.

"It's Moon, and I'm still mad at you for calling me a whiny crybaby, 05," She sniffed.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," He told her.

"You're still an ass,' She informed him.

"Hello Moon," Quatre said with a smile.

"Hello 04, how have you been. I heard that you inherited your father's corporation." 

"Yes I did, and I am fine," He answered.

"03, I know you are there, I can see you from seven different angles," She said with a giggle.

"Not surprising, did you double it?" He asked.

"Nope, one each, but Saturn and Mars are good at what they do," She said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure we should even attempt to take all the bugs down," Quatre said.

"That would take away all our fun," Moon said.

"Your idea of fun doesn't match my idea," Wufei growled. 

"That's just because we knew all sorts of things about you, and you didn't know squat about us," Moon told him.

"Moon, be nice," They heard another person command. 

"Neptune, could you not enter the room so silently," Moon asked in exasperation.

"I apologize Moon," Neptune said in amusement.

"Honestly, it's almost like you're trying to go perfect soldier on us," Moon said.

"I shudder at the thought," They heard her reply.

"It is a rather unnerving thought.

"Hello 03, 04, and 05," Neptune said to the boys.

"Hello Neptune, how is Uranus?" Quatre asked.

"Completely delightful and extremely fulfilling. And I do mean that in all sense's of the word," She answered. Quatre blushed.

"Blushes from a gundum pilot? Really 04, we expect better," Moon said.

"Moon, I honestly think I embarrassed him," Neptune said.

"We've been lax, I almost forgot to introduce myself to Rusty," Moon said, "Rusty, I am Moon of the Gryffin symbol," She said.

"And I am Neptune of the Viper Symbol," Neptune said.

"Two of the nine most annoying Onna's in the universe," Wufei said.

"And what about little miss pacifist Peacecraft?" Moon asked.

"You know very well that there is a difference between annoying and frightening," Wufei retorted.

"Just making sure you weren't adding us to a list with Relena," Neptune said.

"We'd TP your bathrooms if you did something like that," Moon said.

"Incidentally, good show last night Trowa," Neptune complimented.

"Thank you," He said. 

"I love it when you're the clown. It's just so out of character," Moon said with a laugh.

"I think it is time we left you all to your own devices," Michiru told them. She clicked a button and the guys were left with silence. 

"I want to know where the ten bugs are," Wufei growled.

"Ten sir?" Rusty asked.

"Ten," Trowa repeated.

"But I thought you said there were only nine of the girls," He asked.

"And one male," Quatre said with a smile.

"oh," He nodded his head, "What was that about the planet and the symbol?" He asked.

"We have to make the list anyway, so here's your first job," Wufei started, "You need to copy all of this down," He told him. Rusty grabbed a pen and some paper, "First, All of them go by an alias and they have an animal symbol that they use for a signature, and a color that they put on everything that they themselves use," He paused while Rusty wrote the information down. "There are ten people in the group. The first is Mercury, female, her animal is the Snowy Owl and her color is blue," He nodded to Trowa.

"The next is Venus, female, animal is the Platypus, her color is yellow," 

"Then there is Earth, the only male and a lucky duck indeed," came a voice from the door. They turned and saw Duo standing there.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Quatre asked.

"I was on the colony already," He said with a grin.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"Please, the first big race of the season, and on Haruka Tenno's home turf. There was no way someone could stop me from coming short of another war," Duo said with a grin. He had stopped wearing the priest outfit, but he still wore the crucifix and all he wore was pretty much black.

"You're a race car fan?" Rusty asked.

"Sure am. I live for the sport," Duo said with a grin.

"My sister is a maid in her house," Rusty said with a grin.

"Cool, now what are we doing?" Duo asked.

"We were having him write down information on Talon & Fang," Quatre answered.

"In planetary order?" He asked.

"yes," Wufei nodded.

"In that case, back to where I came in, Earth, Male, Lion, and white," Duo said.

"Moon, Female, Gryffin, pink," Quatre said.

"Mars, female, Symbol Phoenix color red," 

"Jupiter, female, dragon, green," 

"Saturn, female, Black Panther, purple,"

"Uranus, female, Cheetah, Sandy beige,"

"Neptune, female, Viper, aqua,"

"Pluto, female, Bat, black," Duo finished.

"Alright, I'll take this to print and have a bunch for you in a few," Rusty told them. He left.

"Cute kid. Got him on a leash so soon," Duo asked, rubbing the side of his nose.

"MAXWELL," Wufei pulled the katana and started to chase him.

  



	4. A race and A party

  


  


  


  


"Usagi, you really shouldn't bait Wufei like that," Michiru chided.

"I know, but it brought back good memories," Usagi said with a smile.

"The race is in three hours. You need to get dressed and down stairs in half an hour," She told her. Usagi gave a solute and took off for her room. Michiru looked at her sadly. Mamoru had died three years before. Originally it had been Mamoru's idea to be a racing team. He had thought it would be the perfect cover for what they were going to be. Haruka was the racer, Usagi was the voice over the radio, telling Haruka what was going on. Mamoru was Manager, making sure he knew where everyone on the team was at any given time. Ami copied down the details of every lap. Setsuna was the owner and mingled with the other owners. The rest of the girls were pit crew. Unfortunately he was a speed demon as well. All of them were. That's part of the reason why they were so good at what they did in the war. Five months before the first race, he had had an accident while speeding away from police. He had died and ever since Usagi had lost a bit of the confidence she used to have in abundance. They had had to switch around the jobs a little as well. Now no one mingled with the owners, instead Setsuna was the voice on the radio and Usagi was the manager. 

Usagi walked into her rooms and went over to her closet. In one corner she had three identical uniforms. She and the others wore what could only be described as a cat suit. They were all black and silver. Each girl had a different style and Setsuna actually had a two piece suit in black and silver and Haruka's were more like cover all's. All of the other girls had flared legs on their cat suits and wore black tennis shoes. 

Usagi took the suit down and pulled it on. Hers had a strapless and backless top. The entire thing was black except for the silver silk cords lacing across her back and the silver belt on her hips. Hotaru's was a deep backed halter top and she had silver lacing the edge of the top and she had a silver belt as well. Minako's was a sleeveless full back with a neck that went in a deep 'V' that reached an inch above her navel. little silver strings tied it together. and the back to her waist was sheer silver material, she also had a silver belt. Ami had a boat neck long sleeved black cat suit with a silver belt and silver edging the end of her sleeves and the neck line. Rei's was done as a cross backed tank top that showed off her shoulder blades. She also had the silver belt. Michiru's Had a simple tanked top with shoulder knots and a silver belt around her hips. Makoto's cat suit was black in the front of the top, but not the back or sleeves. the back was sheer silver and so were the ¾ sleeves. 

Usagi threw on a pink leather coat and put her hair in a long ponytail. Then ran downstairs. Everyone else was already dressed. Each of them had on a different color coat. One thing Setsuna was adamant about. Everyone except for herself Ami and Haruka, had to have their hair up in a ponytail. Haruka and Ami didn't have hair long enough for ponytails, and Setsuna didn't look right with one. Then each of the girls was given a black baseball hat to put on. They all had to pull their ponytails through the back. They went into the garage and all found a car or bike of some sort to drive their in. 

She smiled at her friends. It was a good thing that the gundum guys didn't like race cars. Each of the girls had gotten tattoos of their symbols before the war was over. Ami had a small Snowy Own on her left collar bone, Minako had a platypus on the right of the base of her back, Usagi herself had a gryffin between her shoulder blades, Rei had a phoenix on her right shoulder blade, Makoto had a dragon on upper part of her left arm, Hotaru had a Black Panther stalking across the top of her back above her shoulder blades, Haruka had a cheetah running across the small of her back, Michiru had a Viper coiled up next to her belly button, and Setsuna had a black bat on the inside of her right wrist. Mamoru had had a roaring Lion on his chest.

Usagi climbed into a corvette. Haruka and Michiru climbed into Haruka's baby. Hotaru and Rei both got on Motorcycles. Makoto climbed into a Jeep. Ami and Setsuna climbed into the rig with the race car in the back and Minako got into a yellow Prowler. They got to the track about a half hour later and unloaded things. The girls tossed their coats into Makoto's jeep and walked over to their pit. 

The girls were used to getting whistles and the like from the other crews and ignored them unless some of the guys tried to get a little to friendly.

  


"Crap, the race starts in like thirty minutes," Duo shouted.

"What race?" Quatre asked.

"THE race," Duo said.

"What's the matter?" Wufei asked.

"I've got tickets for the front row, right behind the amazons," He groaned.

"Really?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," Duo said with a smile.

"So do I," They grinned at each other.

"I have an extra ticket," Duo said with a smile. He looked at the guys.

"So do I," Rusty smiled.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," Quatre agreed.

"That's only two seats," Trowa pointed out.

"Take mine," Rusty insisted.

"Why?" Wufei asked.

"I know the girls and the people at the track," Rusty said with a grin.

"Then let's go, we'll all fit in my jeep, I drive," Duo said. Duo was wearing a pair of black pants and a black button up. Wufei was wearing khaki's and a tan tee shirt. Quatre was wearing Khaki's a button up blue shirt and a darker blue vest. Trowa was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green tee shirt. They hopped in the jeep and Duo took ten minutes on what was usually a 35 minute drive. Rusty handed the guys his tickets and let them inside. He walked up to the gate and made a show of looking for his ticket.

"Vince, I lost my ticket and there's not enough time for me to go back and get it before the race starts," He told the guy at the gate.

"Alright Rusty, hold on a sec, I'll call Usagi," He picked up a phone and dialed. two minutes later Usagi came jogging up.

"Hey Rusty," She smiled at the boy.

"Hi Usa, I don't know where I left my ticket," He told her.

"It doesn't matter, the seats are packed, come sit on the fence with us," She said with a smile.

"Some of my friends are sitting right behind you," He told her.

"Rusty," She said warningly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You gave one of them your ticket," She accused.

"Never," He cried.

"Do you want me to list the times?" She asked.

"Alright, maybe I did, but he's never been to a race," He said pleadingly.

"You are just lucky that you're adorable," She told him with a playful shove. He smiled at her and went to the pit. He climbed up the fence next to the seats so he could see the race and sat down. Duo leaned foreword and tapped his shoulder.

"I thought you said that your sister was a maid in their house," He said.

"She is, and my mom's the house keeper. My dad died in the war. They watched me when my mom wanted to go out and stuff," He said with a smile.

"Dude, can you introduce us?" Duo asked as Minako came over and smiled at Rusty.

"Give a friend your ticket again?" She asked with a grin, her emerald green eyes dancing.

"You guys jump to conclusions to much," He complained.

"In other words, yes," She said with a smile. She walked over to the other girls and sat down with them.

"Do you guys want introductions before the race starts?" He asked.

"Yeah," Duo cried immediately.

"Alright, hold on a minute," Rusty hopped down and walked over to the car where everyone seemed to have congregated. He came back a few seconds later, a few people coming behind him.

"Alright guys, they say there's to much going on for all of them to come over here, so you get to meet Haruka, Ami, Usagi, and Setsuna for now," The guys smiled.

"Alright, Setsuna Meiou is the owner, she's also the person that talks to Haruka over the head set," Rusty introduced Setsuna, "This is Haruka Tenno, The race car driver," Haruka shook their hands. "Ami Mizuno, she keeps track of all the cars and how well they do for future reference," Ami smiled and shook their hands."And this is Usagi Tsukino, the manager, she has to make sure that everything is running smoothly back here," Usagi smiled and shook everyone's hands. 

"I can't stand it when people run seconds after meeting me, but the race is gonna start, I'll talk to you after, stick around," Haruka said, jogging over to the car that six other girls were double checking. Ami climbed up on the fence and sat down as Usagi started to talk to someone over her head piece.

"No, I told you, if you want pictures you have to talk to us before hand sir," She said nicely, "No sir," She said, "Excuse me but you don't seem to understand . . . I'm afraid there is no one above me for you to talk to . . . Yes I am Usagi of the Amazons . . . Well you listen to me you pompous windbag, we have guidelines that we use for everyone and I'm not about to change them for one spoiled brat of a reporter now why don't you take _that_ quote and shove it where the sun doesn't shine," She clicked a button on the hand pad that went with the unit and growled.

"Ami, do me a favor and make a note that L4 daily is on my shit list for being rude and overbearing," 

"Usa, do you mean Gary Collins?" Ami asked.

"That would be the man,"

"He was poking around the grounds yesterday," Ami said.

"Fine, next time he does that I'll call the police and report a trespasser, _after_ I set the dogs loose," She said with a sniff. Rusty laughed at them.

"Usa, you know you're to nice to actually do that," he told her.

"Doesn't mean I can't dream about it," She told him.

"Pace car's in," Ami shouted loudly to the crew. Haruka was strapped in and took off for the line. Ami started to put down notes on her papers and Setsuna started talking over the head piece. Pretty soon the other girls came over in small groups. The first two were Michiru and Minako. They walked over to the small group with smiles.

"Hey Rusty boy. Causing trouble?" Michiru asked with a grin.

"Me? Trouble? I have no idea what you're talking about," He said with a grin.

"That's funny, I could have sworn you were one of the three urchins that tried to peek in while I was in the shower," Minako said with a raised brow.

"I was thirteen, give me a break," He groaned.

"You know she's only teasing," Michiru said with a laugh. She shook hands with the boys. 

"Pace Car's Out," Ami shouted. The two girls turned to look.

"Ruka's in the lead," Michiru said with a smile. 

"Did you expect anything else?" Minako asked. She turned back to the boys, "So the hero's are race fans huh?" She asked.

"He is," Quatre said, pointing at Duo.

"What can I say, I like fast things," He said with a smile. Minako raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"Oh really," She drawled.

"Nice Platypus," Trowa remarked to her. She smiled at him.

"Isn't it? I named him Devotion," She said with a half smile.

"Why a platypus?" He asked.

"I dunno. They kind of look like they were just put together out of left over pieces from other animals. Like they don't really have a purpose, but at the same time they are very protective. They try to keep those around them safe. They may look cute, but they have poisonous talons and wont think twice about using them to keep there own safe," She said with a wry look on her face.

"Hn," He commented. She looked him up and down.

"You really need to get a larger vocabulary," She said with a laugh. She walked off to sit with the other girls.

"So what are you doing after the race?" Duo asked Michiru. The woman smiled slightly.

"Throwing the victory party," Michiru said with a grin. 

"What about tomorrow night?" Duo asked.

"I'll probably be having quite a bit of fun without you," She told him. Rusty laughed out loud.

"The next night?" Duo persisted.

"You'll have to duke it out with my significant other," She told him.

"You should have told me you have a boyfriend," He told her.

"I don't," She told him the grin still on her face.

"Michi, you are cruel," Rusty told her. He turned to Duo, "She's been dating Haruka ever since I can remember. She just likes leading people on," He told them.

"Pit Stop," Setsuna called. Michiru hopped down and jogged over to the other girls. The boys watched as the girls added air to the tires, tightened screws, gave Haruka water and had the girl back out again in about twenty seconds. 

"That was fast," Quatre said, surprised.

"No kidding, why do you think they're known as the Amazons?" Duo said.

"Baka, we do not follow this. How would we know if they didn't come up with the name on their own?" Wufei said.

"Point taken," Duo agreed. Minako came back over, this time bringing the brunette.

"Hey guys, this is Makoto, she's a little shy," She said with a grin.

"I am not shy," Makoto said, pulling her arm out of Minako's hand, "I am simply busy," She smiled.

"Doing what?" Minako asked.

"Watching the race and making sure Haruka doesn't get hurt," Makoto told the girl, "Something you're supposed to be doing as well,"

"What, and if we stare hard enough it wont happen? I don't think so," She said with a smile.

"Rusty, explain to her that there is more to the world than just clothes, racing, and guys," Makoto told the boy with a smile.

"Me? I've been trying to convince her that I'm the man of her dreams for the past three years," He said with a grin.

"And I keep telling you, you'll never be a man in my eyes, I used to baby sit you," Minako said with a smile. 

"You see, I keep hoping that you'll forget that part," He told her.

"A dragon?" Trowa asked Makoto.

"Yeah, strong, fierce, powerful, dangerous. I love the things," Makoto said with a smile.

"Strong, fierce, and powerful huh? My kind of woman," Duo said with a smile.

"Your kind of woman has legs and breaths," Minako teased.

"You know, that could be the answer to all my problems," Duo said thoughtfully.

"Man, I haven't even known you five whole minutes and I'm willing to bet that Minako's right," Makoto told him with a raised eye brow.

"I'm afraid that would be a correct assumption," Quatre agreed.

"So Mr. Tall dark and handsome," Makoto said to Trowa, "I take it you're as girl crazy as the braided baka?" She said.

"Why would you say that?" Duo asked, surprised.

"Because he keeps looking at me and the rest of the Amazon's," Makoto said calmly.

"You don't act like the rest of crews," He commented.

"Why do you say that?" She asked in bemusement.

"You all get along with more than just usual working relationship," He said.

"We all live together and we've known each other since before the war," Makoto told him.

"What did you all do during the war?" He asked.

"I," Makoto started. She was cut off by Setsuna.

"Pit stop," She shouted. The girls hopped down from the fence and jogged over. Michiru was holding up a sign that said '37' on it.

"Rusty, c'mere for a sec," Usagi called. The boy hopped down and walked over to the blonde girl.

"Look at the girls," Trowa said.

"They are a bunch of Onna's, nothing else," Wufei commented.

"No, Setsuna has a black bat tattooed on her wrist, Usagi has a Griffin with a pink flower in it's beak, Minako has a Platypus with a yellow bow around it's neck, Makoto has a Green dragon on her arm, Ami has a Snowy owl on her collar bone, and all of them have the letter's 'TF' in their eyes and two of them are lesbians," Trowa said quickly.

"It could be coincidence," Duo said.

"Baka," Wufei muttered.

"That's true, and Makoto looked nervous when Trowa asked what they had done during the war," Quatre agreed. Two new girls started to walk toward them.

"Hello, I was told to introduce myself by Rusty," The first one said. She had long dark hair with violet highlights and had violet eyes, "I'm Rei," She shook hands while the girl with her introduced her self.

"I'm Hotaru," She had shorter hair and hers had dark purple highlights and purple eyes. She was also very pale. 

"Hello Hotaru, Rei, how are you on this fine day?" Duo asked gallantly.

"We are perfectly fine," Rei said.

"Haruka has been in the lead the entire race and we only have about forty laps left, we're going to win," Hotaru said with a nod.

"There's enough time for it to change," Rei told her friend, making a face.

"But it wont," Hotaru said with a shrug. She turned as she got her name called. Michiru gave her a few gestures and Hotaru nodded. She turned around to the guys. "You've been invited to the party afterwards," She told them.

"That would be nice," Quatre said with a smile.

"Nice panther," Wufei commented.

"Cute, isn't she?" Hotaru asked. She walked away from the guys and over to the girls. Rei laughed at the dumb founded look on Duo's face.

"Don't mind Hotaru. We tease her about being a mystic all the time," Rei said.

"How long has she been like that?" Duo asked.

"Since her dad died, and he was one of the first casualties of the war," Rei said, a serious tone in her voice.

"She looks young," Quatre said.

"She's 18, old enough to be her own person," Rei said with a nod.

"I thought she had been helping with the races since the beginning," Duo said in surprise.

"She has. Hotaru's smart. Really smart. She graduated from school three years early with high honors. We're all proud of her," Rei told them.

"How old are you?" Duo asked.

"20, Michiru and Haruka are 24, Setsuna is 27, and the others are my age," Rei said.

"So Hotaru graduated before you?" Duo asked.

"No, the girls and I graduated a year early," Rei said.

"Not a bad deal," Trowa said.

"Nope, not at all," Rei agreed.

"So where is this party going to be?" Quatre asked.

"Our place," Rei said with a smile.

"Where is that?" wufei asked.

"Quatre ought to know," She said with a smile.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"You know the Mansion next to yours? The one with the Unicorns flanking the driveway?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I've always admired them," He said with a nod.

"That's our place," She said with a smile. She walked over to the other girls as Rusty ran back to the guys.

"Eight more laps," He said excitedly. He climbed up and sat down. as expected, Haruka won.

"_AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AS NUMBER 37, HARUKA TENNO TAKES THE VICTORY LAP,"_ Came an announcers voice over the stands. There was cheering all over the place as Haruka went around the track with the checkered flag. Haruka pulled up and the net was taken off her window and she was pulled out. She stood and smiled at everyone, hugging Michiru and wrapping her arm around the other girl's waist. Rusty hopped over and ran to the girls, smiling and congratulating.

"Hotaru had the black panther crouched on the purple cloud, Rei had a phoenix in full flame," Trowa commented.

"Do you still think that it is a coincidence?" Wufei asked Duo.

"Where's Earth?" He asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough," Quatre said. Haruka and Michiru came over, Haruka's arm still firmly around the other girl's waist.

"Coming to our victory party?" She asked.

"Of course," Duo said with a smile.

"Do I need to give you directions?" She asked.

"Nope, we got it," Quatre said with a grin.

"Good, Stop by any time after the next two hours," She said with a grin. The two walked off again into the crowd.

"I'd be willing to bet anything that we have the culprits," Wufei said. Rusty came running back.

"You guys don't mind if I go back with the Amazons, do you?" He asked.

"Go on Rusty, Have a blast," Duo said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rusty said with a smile. He took off again.

"Let's take off for the office," Duo said. He and the others walked to the jeep and drove back to work. They walked up to the office and were met with a surprise. Everyone in the office was sitting quietly and throwing scared glances at the door leading to the pilots' office.

"Heero's here," Duo said with a large grin. He opened the door to the office and smiled at the man sitting back in one of the chairs and reading a file.

"Took you long enough," Heero commented, not looking up.

"But we think we figured out who Talon & Fang, inc. are," Duo said with a smile. That got Heero's attention.

"Who?" he asked.

"Let's sit down first," Quatre said.

"And let's think about this for a moment," Wufei said, "There are ten bugs around the room," 

"Nine, and they're all in here," Heero answered. He pulled a bag out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table in front of Wufei, who dumped them out in front of him.

"Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, where's Earth?" He asked.

"Not here," Heero said.

"Why do you say that?" Duo asked.

"I couldn't find it," He told them.

"There is such a thing as to large an ego," Duo commented.

"There is such a thing as a haircut," Heero retorted.

"We could always ask," Quatre said.

"How do you plan on that?" Duo asked. Quatre walked around the table and picked up the walkie-talkie.

"With this," He said. He squeezed the trigger, "Anyone out there?" He asked.

"Well if it isn't 04 himself," A voice said with a smile.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Moon again," She said.

"I have a question," He said.

"Fire away," She answered.

"We could only find nine bugs," He said.

"There are only nine bugs," She said softly.

"What happened to Earth?" he asked.

"He died about three years ago. I'll go get someone else," The noise stopped again.

"That explains it," Duo said softly.

"The poor girl," Quatre said.

"Is someone over there?" asked an irritated voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Duo asked, picking up the device.

"It's Jupiter, and I would like to know what you guys said to get Moon that upset. She hasn't cried in almost three years," The girl said angrily.

"We just asked what happened to Earth," Duo said defensively.

"Damn, I knew something like this would happen," They heard a sigh, "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"How did he die?" Duo asked.

"Car crash, bad. Moon tried to get him out, but it didn't work,"

"When was that?"

"two years, seven months and three days. Before you ask, the only reason I know that is because that's all Moon said before she burst into tears,"

"Weren't Moon and Earth supposed to get married?" Duo asked.

"The accident was exactly eight months before the wedding," Jupiter answered.

"So now it's only nine," He said.

"Congratulations, you can do simple subtraction," She said sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice," He said.

"Maybe later. Hello Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero," She said.

"How'd you know Heero's here?" Duo asked.

"The bugs are gone," She said simply.

"Do you like racing?" Duo asked.

"As in horse racing?"

"As in car racing," He said.

"Look, I'm not good at this roundabout way to play politics. I prefer the good old aim small, miss small. We all know that you figured us out. Why do you think we invited you over?" She asked.

"Well since that's taken care of Makoto, maybe you could call us on the regular phone?" Duo asked.

"Will do," three minutes later there was a buzz and they were told that there was a one Makoto Kino on the line. They opened the frequency.

"Hello Makoto," Quatre said.

"Hello Quatre," Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail and she was wearing a green tank top and a pair of black daisy dukes.

"Would you please tell us why you are stealing things from companies? I know that it isn't for the money," Duo said.

"There is no money involved for us at all. We destroy the disks. Those companies are selling to an organization that is trying to start another war," Makoto told them seriously.

"Then why did you return some of the things you stole?" Quatre asked.

"Because some of the things weren't really harmful. Either that or they weren't what we thought they were," She told them.

"How so?" Quatre asked.

"You'd have to ask Ami, I don't follow these things, I'm the engineer. I work on the getaway cars, I don't do the jobs," She told them.

"You used to," Trowa said.

"We all have to grow up sometime," She told him.

"What a horrible thing to say," Minako commented. She walked in through a door behind Makoto, "Hello boys," She waved to them. She did some quick hand signals to Makoto, and Makoto answered with more of the same.

"So who asked about Mamoru?" She asked. She was wearing a pair of white flared jeans and a yellow cropped baby tee. Her hair was half pulled back into a red bow.

"I did," Quatre said.

"I'd just like to state that no one else is allowed to comment on the now deceased Mamoru Chiba, aka Earth of the Lion symbol," She said.

"yes ma'am," Duo nodded.

"Bad boy, go to my room," She said, shaking her finger at him.

"With pleasure," He said. She smiled.

"Hello Heero, I figured you'd be skulking around when we came home and noticed the bugs were gone," She said wryly.

"I don't skulk," Heero told her.

"What ever you say trigger happy," She told him. He pulled a gun and glared at the screen.

"You know, I'd be scared if I didn't know you wouldn't really shoot me," She told him.

"Hn," He said. He cocked the gun.

"Not to mention that you're actually only pointing that thing at a telephone screen," She said with a smile.

"Minako, stop baiting him," Makoto commanded, "Heero, put the gun away," amazingly enough, the gun disappeared.

"Now, we expect you to stay the night. The parties usually last a bit far into the night, and we will be keeping you up later than that to talk. You're not going to the office tomorrow," Minako said.

"Oh yes, and you have to wear suits, 'cause we have to wear dresses," Makoto said with a smile.

"We'll see you in an hour," Quatre said with a smile.

"See you later boys," Minako waved at the screen and Makoto hung up.

  



	5. An argument with Une

"So Usa is alright?" Makoto asked.

"I said that when I came in," Minako told her.

"Just double checking," Makoto said with a smile.

"Dude, stop doubting the hand rhythm," Minako said.

"I know, I really should. We made it, what, at the beginning of the wars?" Makoto asked.

"Yup, those were the days," Minako said with a smile.

"Do you remember when we saw Metcalf in the halls when we stormed the Oz base?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"He nearly peed his pants when he realized who we all were," Minako crowed. She thought back to that moment. They had split into two groups, Haruka, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi had been one. The five had been walking out of the building, trying not to be seen by the three gundum pilots that were in the building, and had come across their old teacher. He had frowned and asked them what they were doing and Makoto had asked why he didn't remember them, then he had gone stark white and muttered three of their names. Usagi had growled, pulled her gun, pointed it a little below his waist, and pulled the trigger. Her aim was spectacular. Mamoru had refused to look at the man after that, so Haruka shot him in the head. The five had left.

"That was pretty mean what Usa did to him," Makoto said with a grim smile.

"He was only in pain for a minute or so," Minako said with a shrug.

"Mamoru looked like he wanted to throw up after that," Makoto said with a laugh.

"It's a guy thing," Minako nodded. They walked to their rooms to get ready. Makoto dusted emerald green shimmer powder into her hair and then shook her head to get rid of excess. She pulled an emerald green dress that had spaghetti straps and a small keyhole. The dress was tight on her torso and loosened at about the waist. There was one slit on the right side that went to just above the knee, and she wore strappy sandals. She put on a necklace with a singe pedant on the front of an emerald carved to look like an ivy leaf. She walked downstairs and smiled. The other girls were already done. 

Rei had her hair up in a tight bun and had on a necklace like Makoto's, only it was a ruby and it was shaped like a flame. Her dress was red and of a chinese style. The sleeves were capped, and there was a slit that went halfway up both legs. She wore strappy sandals as well. She had painted her nails blood red.

Ami was wearing a simple, low cut blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and an 'A' line skirt. Ami had put silver glitter around her tattoo. She wore simple blue heels. Her necklace was a sapphire that was carved like a snowflake. Her hair and been carefully pinned so that it looked extremely nice, and she had blue finger nails.

Minako wore a yellow halter dress. There was an extremely low back, a deep key hole neck, and no slits. The silky material clung to her until it reached her hips, and then it flowed loosely to the floor.Her hair was up in a pile of curls on top of her head with a few hanging down around her face and trailing down her back. Her necklace was of carved amber in the shape of a heart. Her nails were yellow and she had extremely high heels.

Usagi was wearing a simple pink dress. It had a slit that reached the back of her knees in the back of her dress. It was a sequined material and had a low back and a high neck. It fit like a second skin until it reached her hips, and then it flowed in a straight wave to her ankles. Her necklace was a rose quartz that had been carved into a quarter moon. She was wearing simple low heels. her hair was up in intricate braids and twists, some looped and hanging slightly down her back.

Hotaru was wearing a dark purple dress that had a slightly darker ribbon under her breasts and clung to her until it reached her waist, and then flowed to her feet. In the bottom of the skirt, were triangle shaped insets of sheer purple material that showed tantalizing views of her legs while she walked. She had strappy sandals with a high heels. The straps were extremely thin and her pendant was a dark amethyst that had been shaped like a simple diamond. Her hair was down as usual.

Setsuna was wearing a simple black sun dress that reached her ankles and fit snugly at the top. Her shoes were simple heels and her pendant was made of black onyx and looked like a key. Her hair was up in its usual half bun.

Michiru wore a simple cowl necked dress with spaghetti straps and a loose skirt. The top was snug, but not extremely tight. Her aquamarine pendant was of a music note. Her hair was down. Haruka stood with her arm around the others waist and she was wearing a tan colored suit and a dark blue tie that had a clip in the middle that was a gold piece shaped like a car.

"Now that we're all here, we shall wait for our guests," Setsuna said with a smile. The girls moved off to different area's and sat. Later that night when the boys showed up, they started to have a bit more fun. 

"I hear that you guys have an entire room filled with pictures of the gundums and their pilots, but you don't let a lot of people see them," A voice said from behind Ami. She turned to face Trowa.

"Can you believe rumors?" She asked. He was wearing a dark gray suit and a green tie that was partially undone.

"Is it a rumor?" he countered.

"A curious question," She said with a shrug. She walked away from him. In another part of the room, Duo was trapped between four girls and couldn't seem to get away from them. Music had been put on, and everyone was trying to dance with him. He was wearing all black, both suit, shirt, and tie.

"Sorry girls, I was told that this dance was mine," Minako said, coming to his rescue. She took his hand and led him to the dance area. 

"You look quite ravishing," He said with a smile. 

"I try," She said with a smile.

"I could almost drag you into a bedroom because of that dress," He said, looking her up and down.

"Only almost?" She asked, giving him a hurt look.

"I have a bit more self control than that," He said with a smile.

"That's quite all right, you look just as yummy in that outfit of yours," She said with a cheeky grin.

"Babe, I could get to like you," He said.

"That's only because we think the same way," She said with a smile.

"Good point," The song ended and a tango started, "May I?"

"Can you handle it?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Let's say we scandalize the room," He agreed.

On the other side of the dance floor, Haruka and Michiru were thinking the same thing. The two partners started their little dance war. In a different room, Usagi was sitting and looking out of a window. She never danced with people at parties.

"So sad a face for such a happy occasion," A quiet voice commented. she turned and gave a small smile.

"Hello Quatre, I was just thinking," She told him.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

"Of course," She said. he came in and sat down. 

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Alright," She said with a shrug.

"Why Talon and Fang?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard the term, 'fighting tooth and nail'?" She asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"That's what we were willing to do. Fight tooth and nail against anything that came against us so that we could help with what we believed was right. Tooth and Nail didn't sound good, but Talon and Fang did," She told him.

"And the planets and symbols?" He asked.

"The planets just made sense, ten of us, nine planets and a sun. I was supposed to be the sun, but Mamoru was my world, and I seemed to rotate around him, so I choose moon when he chose Earth," She said with a shrug.

"The symbols?" He asked.

"We chose things that we thought fit ourselves or each other. I used to have a griffin painted on my door as a child, so that was mine. The rest of them just chose. The only thing was that they had to have either talons or fangs," she told him.

"So what do you think I would be?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know," She answered. The two talked in companionable silence after that. In yet another room, Makoto was sitting on a couch listening to a couple of men talk about cars. She threw in her own input every now and then, but for the most part she was silent. She opened a drawer in one of the tables and pulled out a nail file and started cleaning oil from her nails. It was 1 a.m. and people had gradually been trickling out. She gave a yawn to see if the three would take a hint. They looked over at her and started to apologize. She told them it was fine, and that she was absolutely awake, but she was leading them to the front door anyway. She got their coats and ushered them out.

"There are five coats left, does that mean we still have to get rid of a few?" She asked, stretching.

"No, they belong to the pilots," Hotaru said.

"I haven't seen them except for a few times all night," Makoto commented.

"Minako and Duo were having a dance off against Michiru and Haruka, Quatre and Usagi were talking for most of the time, Heero was hiding from a bunch of females that were pretending to be coy and innocent, Trowa was mingling and trying to ask people questions, and Wufei was glaring at people to keep them away, not that it really helped him," Hotaru listed off.

"Where were you?" Makoto asked.

"Security watch," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Bitch," Makoto said in amusement.

"Why is that?" Hotaru asked with a raised brow.

"I was left to deal with men that only think they know things about cars, and you go and bar yourself in some room so you wont have to deal with anyone," Makoto accused.

"That just means your upset that I thought of it before you," Hotaru said with a grin. She started toward the ball room. There was still music, but it was definite swing. The girls walked in to see Michiru with Haruka and Minako with Duo, both pairs dancing like pros. Usagi, Rei, and Quatre were cheering on the four while Heero, Setsuna, Wufei, and Trowa just watched.

"Now that we are all in the same room, I think that we can talk," Setsuna announced loudly. 

"What is there to talk about?" Hotaru asked with a shrug.

"Who you really are, for one," Quatre said seriously.

"That's a simple enough answer," Usagi said with a shrug. She nodded to Ami.

"I am Ami Mizuno of L2, aka Mercury of the Snow Owl symbol," The blue haired girl said with a nod.

"I'm Minako Aino of L2, aka Venus of the platypus symbol," She winked at Duo.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino of L2, aka Moon of the Griffin symbol," Usagi smiled.

"I'm Rei Hino of L2, aka Mars of the Phoenix symbol," Rei told them, folding her arms.

"Makoto Kino from L2, aka Jupiter of the Dragon symbol," Makoto said with a yawn.

"Hotaru Tomoe from L2, aka Saturn of the Black Panther symbol," She looked at them all with her large purple eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Haruka Tenno from L2, aka Uranus of the Cheetah symbol," Haruka grinned at them and popped a cherry into her mouth.

"I am Michiru Kaiou of L2, aka Neptune of the Viper symbol," She told them with one of her sweet smiles.

"And of course I am Setsuna Meiou of L2, aka Pluto of the bat," She raised her eye brows at them.

"So now do we get to ask questions?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Fire away," Usagi said with a shrug and a flip of her wrist.

"Why'd you steal those things?" Wufei asked.

"We already answered that question once," Rei said.

"Because they were funding a group that wanted to start another war?" Duo asked.

"That's what we said . . . Sort of," Minako agreed.

"Why'd you help us?" Quatre asked.

"Revenge," Usagi told him, "And after that, we just sort of decided that we agreed with what you were fighting for and kept helping," 

"And it was fun," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Fun?" Duo asked.

"Danger, action, speed, what more can a girl ask for?" Hotaru said with a grin.

"You are definitely my kind of woman," Duo said with a grin.

"The pure adrenaline rush, only one thing can equal it," Haruka said with a grin.

"Racing," They all chorused.

"That would be the one," Haruka said with a nod.

"Who did your trail blazing?" Heero asked.

"Curiosity from the perfect soldier? How cute," Minako said, her head cocked to the side.

"That would be me," Ami said with a grin.

"How did you get around the doctors' fire-walls?" Heero asked.

"It wasn't all that hard," She said with a shrug.

"That wasn't a real answer," he said with glare. 

"We said you could ask questions, we didn't say that we would answer them," Makoto told him.

"Is there really a room full of pictures of us?" Trowa asked.

"I heard about that room to, but apparently people aren't allowed to go in and study the pictures though," Quatre said, looking over at the girls.

"Come on, we'll take you," Minako stood up and grabbed Duo's hand. She lifted her skirt up with her other hand and ran down the hall. The others walked at a slightly slower pace. When they reached the room, they saw Duo standing in the doorway with his mouth open.

"See why we don't let anyone else see it?" Minako asked him with a smile.

"Baka, move out of our way so we can see," Wufei commanded. Duo stepped inside and everyone else followed. The room was full of pictures. On tables and on walls. None of the pictures were those that had been released from press. In fact, half of them had the girls and some guy they didn't know in them.

"When did you take this one?" Duo asked, pointing to a picture in which Ami was on Death Scythe and detaching something from the wing.

"That was a while back, a few months before the last war ended," Ami said with a shrug.

"What was that?" Duo asked.

"A tracker put on by some guy we killed," Usagi said with a shrug. Quatre stood in front of a picture of Usagi and A guy with black hair. She was sitting on his lap and smiling at him, he was grinning at her and Wing 0 was flying off in the background. 

"Earth?" He asked. She looked at it sadly and nodded.

"Mamoru Chiba of L2," She said. She turned and walked to a different area. 

"How did a bunch of Onna's manage to get all of these?" Wufei asked, clearly shocked. He was looking at a wall full of pictures of all the pilots on missions and things of that sort. One of the pictures was of Trowa and Wufei at each others throats in a room full of Marymeia's soldiers. Another was of Trowa, Duo, and Heero in a control room, Trowa in Marymeia's uniform. (Damia - "Endless Waltz, Oh Yeah,")

"Watch it Baka," Rei growled.

"Be quiet Onna," he said with a glare. 

"Evidently you tied the tail to tight today, this is my home, not yours," She told him angrily.

"You're just jealous," Usagi told him with a shrug.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" He asked with a sneer.

"We're better than you," She said with a shrug.

"Where did you get this?" Trowa asked. He was looking at a picture of himself at a very young age. He was pushing the back of a tire swing that had a small girl wearing a green dress with white flowers. His face was turned to the camera with a surprised smile. 

"Your sister," Makoto told him. She smiled slightly and looked at the picture.

"You know Catherine?" Duo asked.

"Not from his older sister, from his younger sister," Michiru told him. She was looking at a picture of her and Haruka making some of the bugs. There were ten pictures above the door, one of everyone's tattoos. 

"Dude, that's cool," Duo said about Mamoru's tattoo.

"Yeah, I picked it out," Usagi said with a grin.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"I liked that one best," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Not the tattoo, the room," He said, still looking around. 

"We wanted something to remember the fun times," Minako said with a shrug.

"To have the satisfaction of knowing that we bested the infamous gundum pilots," Rei said with a smile.

"Even if we're the only people that really know it, we fought for what we believed in," Michiru told them. 

"It's a sort of memorial for all those that were lost," Usagi said.

"And those that changed beyond recognition," Hotaru said with a nod.

"It's in honor of all those people who realized what true friendship was," Makoto said with a smile.

"It's to show us that we weren't always what we are today," Setsuna said.

"It's to prove to ourselves that we are the best we can be," Haruka said, looking down at Michiru.

"We each see the room as something different. I prefer to look at it as a reminder of why we mean so much to each other," Ami told them.

"At least you know why," Quatre started, "Even if it's for multiple reasons,"

"We don't really come in here that often," Usagi said in a distracted way. She was looking at a picture of herself and Mamoru. In this one, Usagi was standing in front of Mamoru and he was showing her how to fix a car. She had that look of intense concentration and fascinated delight that looked exactly like the one that an infant has when looking at a bright red ball for the first time.

"I think you should let everyone see what is in the room," Duo announced.

"No," Usagi said with a frown.

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"To many questions would be asked. We don't feel like answering them all," Setsuna said calmly.

"Not to mention that we'd end up having about as much privacy as a you five did the first week after the wars," Makoto said, making a face. 

"That was so not cool," Duo said with a groan as he remembered.

"Then you wouldn't be wishing it on us, would you?" Ami asked with a smile.

"You're already famous though," Quatre said in slight confusion. 

"Not the same thing at all," Rei said quickly. 

"No, right now we're celebrity Hero's, not war hero's. We like it that way," Haruka added.

"We're under orders to bring you in to lady Une," Heero told them.

"All of us?" Michiru asked.

"Of course," Duo said with a smile.

"That's not happening," Rei said with a smile.

"Why not," Wufei asked.

"People will know who we are," Usagi answered.

"The preventors will," Quatre corrected.

"Anyone with half a brain can crack preventor codes to get to the files," Ami said in an annoyed tone.

"How would you know?" Duo asked.

"I've done it multiple times," She she said with a shrug.

"No offense Ami but you're now someone with half a brain," Rei told her.

"I know that, but it was extremely simple for me, which means it wont be to hard for others," she said with a shrug.

"Ami, you are a computer genius, shut up," Hotaru commanded.

"We are not giving you a choice, you are coming with us to the preventor base in the Sanq Kingdom," Heero announced in his monotonous voice.

"You can't honestly believe that we'll go, can you?" Michiru asked with a raised brow.

"If you flee, we will have to put out a warrant and chase you, then everyone will know anyway," Heero answered.

"I'll be right back," Ami said. She walked out the door, and the girls all smiled. Ami had a slight half smile that they all knew. It meant that she was up to something un-Ami-ish. 

"I don't think you know us well enough to think that you can actually force us all to do something that we don't want to do," Haruka announced.

"Why don't you want to go?" Duo asked.

"Besides the obvious reasons that we have stated multiple times you mean?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Duo said with a smile, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. 

"We have a schedule to keep. If we go off gallivanting around the solar system, people are going to notice and all the work that we have done to keep ourselves out of that particular lime light will have been in vane," Minako told him with a serious look.

"We can always do the whole black mail thing as well," Rei remarked casually.

"What do you mean, onna," Wufei barked.

"Listen you little Ji bai, we have names and I am not in the mood to listen to you insult us,"

(Damia - "because wufei is chinese, I have decided to use chinese insults, if anyone wants to know what they mean, I will post it,")

"How dare you, you Mai bee," He shouted back.

"Tsao ni zuzong shiba dai," Rei told him with a sneer.

"Chou san ba," He shot back

"Ni ma de bi," she told him angrily. 

(Damia - "Because Rei is Japanese, I am switching to that,"

"Minikui baita," he told her with a growl. She made to leap at him, but Haruka and Makoto held her back. 

"Ketsunoana," She yelled back. This time Trowa had to grab Wufei's arms.

"Mocca-mocca su su,"

"Yarichin,"

"Kisu boku no shiri,"

"Jigoku o iku," Rei screamed as Ami came back in. She looked between the two and shook her head.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," She said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Setsuna asked.

"I hacked into the mainframe and started to write over whatever document Une was working on. She wasn't very happy. She should be calling any moment," Ami answered as the phone rang. She smiled and walked over to a wall. She pressed a button and the screen appeared with Une's annoyed face on it. 

"Who the hell did that?" She demanded.

"That would be Ami and a good day to you as well," Usagi answered. Une glared at her.

"It would have been much easier to have dialed my office," Une bit out.

"No it wouldn't have. You wouldn't have answered because you would have been to busy and even if you had you would have thought highly of yourself because we are the ones to have called you. By hacking in I let you know who is in slight control," Ami explained.

"Excuse me?" Demanded Une.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to vent later, we're trying to have an important conversation over the whereabouts of Talon and Fang, inc. We _thought_ you wanted in on it," Minako reached over and disconnected the line.

"Dude, I thought you wanted her on your side," Duo commented.

"Not if she's going to be a bitch," Makoto commented. The two arguing orientals were given their freedom once again and were content to sit and glare at each other. The phone rang again. Minako clicked it on.

"How dare you," Une started.

"I'm sorry, did you think that you could cow us into submission because you're a big bad war hero?" Michiru asked calmly.

"No, I expect you to have a little respect for superior officers in factions that happen to be in effect for your own protection," Une informed them all.

"We do a have a little respect for you. It just happens to be a lot less than the respect we have for each other and ourselves," Haruka informed her with a shrug.

"Do you have no manners whatsoever? I do not have time for this," Une said, clearly enraged.

"We do things as quickly and efficiently as possible. If that means we might have to step on your toes, we _will_ step on your toes," Rei informed her

"This isn't solving anything ladies," Quatre broke in, hoping to stop arguments.

"Kol ayre wle," Rei told him. (Damia - "Arabic,")

"Rei, be nice. He has a valid point," Hotaru told the fiery girl as she watched Quatre's face go pink.

"What is this about Talon and Fang?" Une asked tiredly. 

"They say they have more important things to do than go to HQ," Duo told his superior.

"What?" Une asked blankly.

"I said," Duo started to repeat himself.

"I heard what you said. Why didn't you arrest them?" She asked.

"With all due respect, do you honestly think that those boys would be able to arrest nine people?" Minako asked with a grin.

"They aren't that good. The boys are the best," Une told the girl with a dirty look.

"Then how come you couldn't block Ami from your computer?" Makoto asked her.

"We weren't expecting it," Une growled.

"It's not like we're out of shape or anything. It's pure chance that they found out who we were in the first place," Ami commented lightly.

"You guys?" Une looked surprised.

"That would be correct," Michiru said with a nod.

"You're all so young," Une said dumbly, obviously not expecting the answer that she had gotten.

"The boys were the same age," Hotaru answered with a shrug.

"You look like you're twelve," Une pointed at Hotaru, in an annoyed tone.

"While in actuality I'm 18. Jealous that I age better than you?" Hotaru retorted quickly. Rei, Haruka, and Makoto smiled widely at that. "You have broken countless laws," Une started.

"All because the preventors couldn't do what was needed," Setsuna replied. 

"You are still felons," Une said with a dark look.

"Felons who also happen to be war hero's," Usagi pointed out.

"Listen little girls, I don't care what you think you are, the truth of the matter is that you are all criminals. Including little miss hardly-of-age," Une told them stonily.

"I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass," Makoto commented.

"Listen Une dearest, we scratched your back all throughout the wars. It's time the favor was re-payed. The only thing we've been doing is preventing another war from breaking out. Again, for some reason you guys weren't doing anything about it, so we had to take action," Setsuna answered. 

  



	6. Argument translation

Damia - "Because of numerous requests, here is the argument between Rei and Wufei, translated. Oh yes, and the insult from Rei to Quatre. That one was arabic by the way. I can't actually speak any of these languages fluently, I can only curse fluently in these languages. People have complimented the accents many times,"

  


The Chinese (Mandarin) insults :

Rei -_ Ji Bai _- Pussy Man (feminine/crybaby) 

Wufei -_ Mai Bee_ - Buy Pussy (woman for sale/ hooker)

Rei - _Tsao ni zuzong shiba dai_ - Fuck the 18 generations of your ancestors (they worsihp their ancestors)

Wufei - _Chou san ba_ - Bitch

Rei - _Ni ma de bi_ - You shit head

  


The Japanese insults :

Wufei - _Minikui baita_ - Ugly Slut

Rei - _Ketsunoana_ - You asshole

Wufei - _Mocca-mocca su su_ - Fuck you

Rei - _Yarichin_ - Male Whore

Wufei - _Kisu boku no shiri_ - Kiss my ass

Rei - _Jigoku o iku_ - Go to hell

  


The Arabic Insult : 

Rei - Kol ayre wle - Shut up man bitch

  



	7. Short and Sweet

  


Damia - "I love this story, but I haven't had any idea's for ANY of my stories in quite some time. You know how I ask for peoples Idea's? I am not going to sit and yell at you for giving them to me. If I ask, then I want it. In this case I need it. So please give me a few ideas, alright?"


	8. getting their way

"Why the hell do you want us at Preventor HQ anyway?" Haruka demanded to know.

"You need to answer for your past crimes," Une told them. All the girls but Setsuna and Hotaru burst out laughing, though those two were grinning in amusement. 

"I can only think of one thing that was really very bad. Usagi really shouldn't have just made the man a permanent soprano," Minako commented.

"Haruka killed him a few minutes later, and he was an Oz official," Usagi answered with a shrug, a cold look coming into her eyes.

"Jesus, that was you guys? I lost my lunch because of that," Duo exclaimed, looking a little green.

"He had it coming to him," Makoto answered with a shrug.

"Not a nice thing to come across in the halls," Duo muttered.

"Hacking into how many databases that were strictly code red?" Une demanded.

"If they were strictly code red, you really should have put more fire walls up. You wont ever be able to get into any of _our_ lines," Ami said the last part with a smug smile.

"Changing the formatting on the computers, putting cartoons permanently on the computers? That one took us three weeks to fix," Une glared at Ami.

"I only got them in your system," Ami said with an innocent look.

"I personally thought you'd enjoy South Park," Michiru told them. The girls turned and stared at the two blue haired girls.

"That was you two?!" Haruka asked incredulously.

"What? Didn't think we had it in us," Michiru asked her lover.

"I knew you were playful, but this is definitely a surprise," Haruka admitted. Michiru laughed.

"I'll show you just how playful I can be tonight," She told the other woman, patting her cheek softly. Haruka grinned wickedly.

"Don't even think about it," Hotaru glared at the two, "No innuendo's right now," 

"The midget is getting much to bossy," Haruka commented.

"Please remember that I have explosives and the keys to all your cars," Hotaru said lightly.

"That was cruel," Haruka buried her head in Michiru's neck.

"Can we get back to the conversation at hand?" Une demanded.

"You started it . . . sort of," Minako told the woman.

"Cafone," Une muttered.

"With all due respect, fuck you," Rei told her. 

(Damia - "Rei is such a potty mouth ^_^ and Une called them ill mannered brats,")

"And we do have manners," Setsuna remarked.

"Well, I want you all here in eight hours. Boys, I trust you to bring them to me," Une declared before turning off her screen.

"You know, I don't think she likes us," Haruka commented.

"That is the end of discussion time though, we need to leave in five hours in order to get there in time," Quatre told the girls.

"Fine," Setsuna said before the other girls could argue.

"You aren't going to argue?" Duo asked.

"No, we're not. We need to pack a few things, but other than that we are fine," Setsuna answered. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"We'll go with you as you pack," He told them.

"Don't trust us?" Minako asked.

"Not a bit," Wufei answered evenly.

"Remember to pack your diaries girls," Setsuna said before going up the stairs to her own rooms. The boys split up to go wit different groups. Heero with Haruka and Michiru, Wufei with Usagi, Duo with Rei and Hotaru, Quatre with Ami, and Trowa with Makoto and Minako. 

Haruka and Michiru smiled to each other as they walked into their suite arm in arm. Michiru leaned in and kissed Haruka sweetly and Heero ignored them. Haruka ran her hand through Michiru's hair, pulling out the other woman's earring without Heero noticing. She then pressed down on a certain spot on the earring and tossed it at Heero's feet. The boy went down in moments. The other two ran into another room and grabbed the bags that were already there and packed. 

In Usagi's entry room she stretched and cracked her neck. Wufei was sitting in a couch in the corner, ignoring her for the most part. She pulled off on of her earrings, tossed it into the chair that Wufei was sitting in and smiled as his head dropped without a sound.

Rei and Hotaru smiled at each other, both thinking the same things. They turned and smiled at Duo.

"Who's room first?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We can go to my room and pack my things then go to Hotaru's and pack hers or," She stopped as Hotaru pressed the button on her earring and dropped it down Duo's shirt. He shouted before he fell to the ground in a faint as the girls both ran into their rooms. 

Makoto and Minako were arguing over which of the other racing teams had the best chance to come in second when they both turned and smiled at Trowa. He didn't trust them, so he backed up a bit. He heard a yell from nearby and got in a defensive stance. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Duo, stupid Baka," She commented.

"He probably tried to peak while they were trying to change or grabbed their underwear or something," The brunette said in annoyance. Meanwhile Hotaru had taken off her earrings and pressed both buttons and then tossed them at Trowa's feet. The boy jumped back and tried to take off but the gas filled the hall quickly, leaving the girls chuckling at his confusion.

Quatre smiled at Ami as she quietly pulled the pins from her hair and the earrings from her ears. There was a yell and Quatre looked at her suspiciously as she looked at him in confusion, one of her earrings in her hand.

"Was that Duo?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, though I suppose he has just gone and done something to get him hit," Quatre said in a slightly aggrieved tone. Ami pressed a button on the earring in her hand and casually tossed it on the ground in front of Quatre before pulling out the matching one and tossing it on her dresser. She grabbed the duffel bags that were already packed and walked out of the room. She tossed them on the floor in front of the front doors and smiled at the other girls. 

"The cars are all gone, the helicopter and the jet have just landed and I think it's time for a much needed vacation," Setsuna said with a small smile. 

"Remind me to send a thank you note to Diana Reese for coming up with that knock-out gas for the earrings, and the patch that keeps it from working on us," Michiru said lightly.

"Yes, what would we do with out our diaries?" Hotaru said with a small chuckle. 

"Haruka, Makoto, will you go get the other boys from Ami and Usagi's rooms," Rei asked. The others had managed to bring in the other boys so that the men could bring the boys out to the helicopter. They would be dropped on Preventor HQ landing pad . . . literally. They would more than likely have headaches as well. 

"Time for fun in the sun," Minako said, wiggling her hips. They were all still dressed in their finery. They had called and made plans so that everything would be taken care of for the races and their servants. They knew bluffing when they saw it, and their was no way that the Preventors were going to blow the horns on the girls. So now it's all about the game of Cat and Mouse, something that all of the girls were fond of playing. Pitting their wits, once again, against those of the gundum pilots. 

  



	9. Fun in the Sun

The usual sort of disclaimer applies.

**XXX**

Ami smiled as she scrolled down her mini computer's screen, reading the news headlines. Searching for something that would interest. She and the girls had been evading the pilots for the past two weeks. It was an amusing game, especially since they knew that it was pissing off so many people and they couldn't leak it to the press to get help. They even managed to be at every race, thought that was a little trickier to handle.

In the end they showed up with just enough time to get everything ready, and the pilots, celebrity hero's or not, couldn't just waltz in without a warrant and Une dared not do that before a race. Racing was the biggest entertainment value in the alliance. She didn't have the power to do anything to them there and Ami knew that it grated on her nerves.

The blue haired girl set aside her computer and stood up and stretched. She was wearing a simple powder blue swim suit, single piece and streamlined. She ran a pale hand with long slender fingers through her short dark hair and walked over to the edge of the pool. She kicked off her sandals and made a clean dive into the water, popping up beside her friends.

Setsuna shook her head softly. She was wearing a rather scandalous black bikini and thinking hard. They had been evading the pilots for two weeks now. They had a few choices to go over soon, and she knew that she would have to talk around a few of the girls to whatever the majority choice was.

The problem was that they were busy with their racing cover, trying to stop a new war from raging because a company that was staying below the radar wanted to rule all, trying not to get caught by the infamous gundum pilots, trying not to let the paparazzi get a look at where they were at any particular time, and trying to stop other companies and individuals from donating to the fore mentioned evil company. It was stressful and most of the girls weren't thinking about it at all. They had to decide on options.

One: They could let themselves be caught by the pilots and taken to Une, forsaking their own pride to assuage Une's and allowing what needed to be done to be done. Finding evidence and asserting force to stop the war that was starting to brew.

Two: They could do as they had been doing, and hope that they wouldn't make Une lose her temper with their antics. Though it was highly unlikely that that they would have much help from that faction until it was too late and the war was on.

Three: They could turn themselves into the preventors and share all information that they had. That way they could keep their pride and still be able to tease the pilots about not being able to find them. It would help put them on a more even footing and not allow the preventors to try and act condescending.

Four: Disappear without a trace and create new lives.

Setsuna sighed again. Four wouldn't happen, and she wasn't sure where it had come from. She looked at all the rest of the girls, they were having a chicken battle. Michiru on Haruka's shoulders, Ami on Rei's, Hotaru on Minako's and Usagi on Makoto's. She smiled softly as Ami and Michiru teamed up against the other two. Of course the two water lovers defeated their opponents. She laughed softly at them all. They were having fun, that was why they were at the resort, to have a few days of fun without thinking. Of course, that had always been hard for Setsuna. Even when she had briefly considered marrying a man she thought she loved, she had worried about the girls and Momaru. Hell, even when making love she thought of other things that were important. A wry grin spread itself across her face as she admitted to herself that she was a worry-wart.

"Setsuna, why did you bother buying that scrap of fabric you insist on calling a bathing suit if you're not going to get in the water," Usagi demanded of her, splashing the older woman with water.

"Interesting tan lines?" Setsuna retorted thoughtfully. Before she knew what was happening Haruka and Makoto had jumped out of the pool and lifted her struggling form before throwing her into the water. Setsuna surfaced, glad that she had braided her rather long hair.

"A love getting a beautiful woman wet," Haruka said proudly, a wicked smirk gracing her features. Makoto gave her a hard shove and the blonde went tumbling into the pool.

"And that leaves me, amazon queen," Makoto announced. She struck a pose in her dark green string bikini with little wooden beads edging it before cannon-balling into the water.

**XXX**

"Boys, I am slowly losing my belief in you," Une told them, her voice soft and angry. The five gundum pilots were sitting around a table with her for a meeting. None of them liked the tone of her voice. At her use of the word 'Boy' Heero had to remind himself that it was against the rules to shoot his boss. Then again, Quatre had to fight with himself to even stay in the room with someone who lacked in manners.

"Then why don't you go find them," Duo told her with a smile on his face. Quatre raised an eyebrow at that. Obviously he wasn't the only one starting to lose it with their superior.

"Maxwell, take care with your tone of voice. Those girls are a menace and are making you a laughingstock. It's pathetic," She spat out at them.

"With all due respect, we have been doing our best," Quatre started, only to be interrupted by the normally calm woman. The girls were obviously getting under her skin in an unhealthy way.

"If you were doing your best you'd have found them already," She thundered.

"Une, you'd do best to mind _your_ tone. You might be annoyed and aggravated, but it's breach of protocol to take it all out on us. This time I'm serious, if you want them so badly, go find them yourself. I'm not helping you anymore. They didn't do anything wrong, you're just jealous that they're at least a step ahead of you at all times," Duo thundered at her. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. "Now, I am tired, I'm hungry, I'm starting to smell and I don't care what kind of power you think you have. You can't stop me from going home, taking a shower and the setting in for a nice long nap. When you get over the temper tantrum and decide to behave like a mature adult woman, call me and I'll get back to work," The man stood up and walked out the door, his braid swinging behind him.

Madame Une looked shocked. The man had surprised her. Then again, he'd surprised everyone. It wasn't often that you got him that serious about something. He must be really tired. Quatre stood up as well.

"Well, Duo has just voiced my own sentiments, Good day," He told the woman. The other three young men followed him. They were surprised to see Duo standing not that far down the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Q, I just realized that I don't have a place on this colony," He said sheepishly. Quatre grinned. Good old Duo.

**XXX**

Damia - "Hey all! I just figured that I'd let everyone know that I'm not dead. It's not nearly as long as it should be, I know. Don't hate me too much for it. I'll get more out soon. Wren's on her honeymoon with Soren, they're somewhere in Hawaii. So this is unedited. Sorry,"


End file.
